¡JAMAS NOS CASAREMOS!
by escritoraprincipiante
Summary: En la actualidad el gobierno es quien decide a tu futuro esposo o esposa. todos están conformes, excepto Akane, una colegiala enamorada. quien trata de confesar su amor con el apoyo de su amiga Ranko, de la cual desconoce su secreto.
1. Chapter 1

1

Esto es un escrito de mero ocio, no gano nada mas que entretenerlos

me inspiré en la historia de un anime, ¿pueden adivinar cual es? :)

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. siempre y cuando no se me falte al respeto ni a mi, ni a mi escrito. si vienes con esas intenciones pues chinga tu cola :3

Espero les guste y dejnme review si quieren que la continue.

Gracias!

.

.

.

"Jamas nos casaremos"

1 el hilo del destino cortado por el hilo de la ciencia

En el pasado, el país estaba pasando por una severa baja de natalidad en la población. A lo cual el gobierno decidió poner cartas en el asunto. Interfiriendo directamente en el futuro amoroso de toda persona nacida legalmente en el país. Un método drástico el cual dio resultados bastantes favorables en el primer año en que entró en régimen la ley llamada "Pareja asignada" la cual era regida por un sistema computarizado el cual te emparejaba con otra persona del sexo opuesto, la computadora revisaba el historial de las personas y dependiendo de los resultados, el usuario seleccionado para ti estaba destinado a ser tu esposo o esposa.

Hoy en la actualidad la población crece conforme pasa el tiempo.

La mayoría estaba conforme. Excepto una chica. La cual no estaba feliz con que una maquina decidiera su futuro. Ella no era feliz con ese sistema. Ella estaba enamorada.

.

Colegio Furinkan. Actualidad

-hey Akane- le llamó una chica de cabellos rojizos. La chica que estaba soñando despierta la volteó a ver.

-Ranko- dijo Akane, la chica soñadora, una linda joven de largo cabello azul oscuro, recogido en un coqueto moño amarillo. –¿qué pasa?-

-estas muy distraída, ¿qué pasa?- se pregunto la pelirroja.

-nada, solo estaba pensando en algo que… no olvídalo..no tiene importancia- sonrió pero su amiga no estaba conforme con esa respuesta.

-¿pensando en él?-

-no como crees… jeje….ah mira la hora. Se nos hará tarde para la cena. Vamos!-

-¿por la calle de siempre?- dijo al pelirroja sonriendo

-por la calle de siempre- Akane respondió y sonrió avergonzada.

Tomó su mochila y a su amiga del brazo y salieron del salón. Las clases habían acabado. Caminaron por su camino habitual, platicando de todo y a la vez nada. La peli azul seguía aun en parte con sus pensamientos anteriores, su amiga tenia razón, estaba pensando… en el.

-Oye Ranko- sonrió –ya te ha llegado tu aviso de pareja asignada?-

La pequeña pelirroja enrojeció y brincó ante la pregunta –no!... y…- jugó con sus dedos. -..a ti?-

-aun no- miro al cielo –sinceramente no quiero que llegue nunca. Pero mientras espero un milagro.- rió

-quieres que sea él, verdad?- dijo Ranko –créeme Akane, todos los días cruzo los dedos para que cuando te llegue tu aviso sea su nombre el que este escrito-

Akane le sonrió a su amiga –gracias, cuento contigo, yo también cruzo los dedos por ti, espero y quien sea tu esposo asignado sea muy bueno contigo-

Ranko sonrió cínica –para nada- movió la mano en señal de negación- aunque llegue el aviso créeme que no me quiero casar, jamás, ¡nunca jamás! Ni aunque sea un famoso!-

Akane rió, su amiga podía ser muy ocurrente –¿y si es un famoso? ¿Segura que le dirías que no?- rió, para luego ponerse seria. Al final de la calle lo divisó a él, su amor no correspondido. Ambas detuvieron su andar.

-Ánimo Akane- dijo la pelirroja.

La peli azul negó con la cabeza. –vamos-

Caminaron de frente, ambas serias, y tomadas del brazo. Akane sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, pasaron justo frente al hombre, el hombre de sus sueños, su más grande anhelo. El solo verlo le hacía sentir que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, lo vio barrer la entrada de su consultorio, lo vio levantar la mirada, lo vio sonreírle cálidamente. No podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

-Akane, Ranko, ¿de regreso a casa verdad?- dijo el hombre alegremente, acomodando sus anteojos. Ranko asintió alegre y le dio un discreto codazo a su amiga para que reaccionara

-si!- dijo Akane. –con permiso Doctor Tofu-

-que les vaya bien niñas., cuidado con los extraños!-

-si!- dijeron al unísono, alejándose.

-cielos Akane, puedo sentir tu corazón! Y eso que solo te estoy tomando del brazo- rió la chica

-crees que lo haya notado!?- dijo asustada

Llegaron a donde se dividía la calle en 3 caminos- bueno aquí es donde nos separamos, ten cuidado Akane, nos vemos mañana!- dijo Ranko muy feliz

-hasta mañana!- se despidió Akane, dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino a casa.

Ranko, viéndola irse, entristeció su mirada. Mientras el viento jugaba con su falda estudiantil.

.

.

.

-ya llegué- dijo Akane

-sírvete, ya está la comida- dijo su hermana Nabiki, una joven 1 año mayor que ella de cabello castaño y corto- por cierto, papá te tiene una sorpresa-

-ah si? Que es?-

-Akane ya llego?- pregunto su padre desde el fondo de la casa, en especifico el baño. Se escuchó el correr del agua del escusado, abrir la puerta del baño y pisadas deprisas, diviso a su padre, corriendo hacia ella con una tira de papel higiénico pegado a su sandalia. –hija! Soy tan feliz!- gritó al momento que la abrazaba.

-ay papá pero que tienes? Qué te pasa?!-

-soy muy feliz hija! Ha llegado! Ha llegado!-

-no me digas que..- sudó frio y su rostro palideció, temiendo lo peor

-así es hija!, la carta de mi amigo! Llego al fin!-

Akane por poco cae de espaldas al suelo, se le había ido y regresado el alma en un parpadeo –ay papá! No me asustes así, creí que te referías al aviso del gobierno!-

-gobierno?-

-si! El de pareja asignada!-

-ah no, hija; ese aun no ha llegado! Pero ahora que lo mencionas ya no debe tardar acabas de cumplir hace un par de meses tus diesciseis añitos, no te preocupes cariño, pronto llegara, se que estas ansiosa por conocer a tu futuro esposo-

-claro que no papá! Por mi que no llegue nunca!- dijo furiosa, caminando a la cocina, dispuesta a comer-

-cálmate Akane, puede y no sea tan malo el prospecto- dijo Nabiki, disfrutando de su jugarreta mientras recogía sus platos , había terminado de comer.

-no quiero! no quiero!- hizo berrinche

-me pregunto si tu prometido será igual de berrinchudo y caprichoso que tú?- suspiro su hermana

-y yo me pregunto cuándo va a llegar tu carta, hermanita, ya tienes los 18 años sabes?-

-tal vez no han encontrado a un hombre tan guapo, gracioso e inteligente como yo – dijo su hermana orgullosa

-o tan superficial y adinerado como tú lo quieres- dijo la peli azul

-hijas no discutan por favor- dijo su padre

-no me molestaría que fuera adinerado, de hecho eso espero- sonrió su hermana –nos vemos hermanita, voy al cine-

-aishhh Nabiki, todo te lo tomas tan a la ligera!-

-ya Akane, vamos a comer, te estaba esperando- dijo su padre.

-si-

Al día siguiente….

-oh mis bellas señoritas!- dijo el joven de cabello castaño y sonrisa encantadora –espero mi carta de pareja asignada tenga los nombres de ustedes dos, mis bellos ángeles en la tierra-

-primero me muero, antes que ser tu lo que sea- dijo Ranko con asco

-ya Kuno, no molestes, todavía ni empiezan las clases y ya estas molestando?- le reprochó la peli azul.

El joven estudiante un grado mayor que ellas les dio una rosa a cada una y se marcho

-que asqueroso!- la pelirroja tiro la rosa al suelo, muy enojada

Akane rio y se dirigieron a su salón -oye Ranko… como te gustaría que fuera tu esposo asignado?-

-a que viene eso de repente?-

-no sé, se me ocurrió de pronto, me imagino que todo lo opuesto a Kuno para empezar- soltó una carcajada

-me da nauseas solo pensar en eso-

Las clases trascurrieron normal…

y a la salida…

-nos vamos Akane?- rijo Ranko y un par de amigas que se reunieron con ellas –es viernes, karaoke time!-

-pero tu ni cantas- dijo Akari, una de las chicas presentes –solo te la pasas comiendo-

-pero es muy divertido verlas cantar!- se escudó la pequeña pelirroja –y cantan muy bien, créanme-

-bueno por esta vez estas perdonada- rieron

-adelántense si?, tengo que hacer algo antes- dijo la peli azul -las alcanzo- trató de esconder en su mochila una pequeña bolsa pero resbalo de sus manos y cayó al suelo, escuchándose un crujido.

Ranko se agacho a recoger la bolsa, era un paquete de galletas, con un listón rojo. Supo de inmediato para quien eran.

-ohh Akane- dijo Chiyo la otra amiga –son para alguien en especial?

-para nada- rio nerviosa –son para mi papá, se las compre porque cumplió años hace poco, quiero ir a dárselas lo más pronto posible-

-ok ok Akane, te esperamos en el karaoke, vamos Ranko!- caminaron a la salida del salón

Ranko se quedo de pie donde mismo-quieres que te acompañe?- dijo cabizbaja –te echare porras- sonrió nerviosa

Akane supo que a su amiga no podía mentirle, esa chica mas bajita que ella la conocía muy bien. Asintió feliz –gracias!-

-adelántense! Las vemos allá!-les dijo a sus amigas, ellas se encogieron de hombros y se fueron dispuestas a divertirse al karaoke.

La peliazul guardo la bolsa de galletas y apenas salieron del salón cuando el molesto compañero de la mañana hizo su aparición de nuevo ante ellas.

-señoritas hermosas! Las acompañare a sus casas, y no acepto un no por respuesta- sonrió queriendo parecer seductor

-ashhh este tarado otra vez- refunfuño la pelirroja-… Akane (le susurro) adelántate, yo me ocupo de este tonto….. Kuno! Quería hablar contigo de algo muy serio, Kuno Sempaiii- dijo con mirada de inocente.

-pero por supuesto! Mi amada pelirroja, fuego de nuestra pasión! Dime mi vida!..-

Y en cuanto Kuno dedico toda su atención a Ranko, la chica huyó.

Camino hasta estar a escasos metros del consultorio Tofu. Estaba nerviosa. Más que antes. No sabía que diría ni como lo diría. Estaba asustada. Se atrevería? Sintió vibrar su celular. Lo saco del bolsillo de la falda y lo desbloqueó, era una notificación de mensaje.

-Nuevo mensaje-

De: Ranko

"¡pelea!"

Tenía el apoyo de Ranko, no podía echarse atrás.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa al fin, cansada mentalmente de los larguísimos quince minutos que tuvo que escuchar al estúpido de Kuno decir tantas estupideces al mismo tiempo. No entendía como era posible que ese idiota fuera popular, al grado de tener un club de fans de 5 chicas tras él. Menudo tarado, pensó.

-Ranma!, al fin llegas- dijo un hombre mayor, con una pañoleta en la cabeza y un traje de karate. –vamos muchacho, es hora de entrenar!-

-dame un respiro, viejo- suspiro –déjame comer al menos…no estoy de humor….-

-está bien, comamos primero-

-voy a echarme un baño, cada vez soporto menos esta apariencia-

Camino hacia el baño y sonó su celular, una llamada entrante de Akari y Chiyo.

-Rankoooo! Donde estas! Vamos a ir a otro karaoke, aquí los salones están llenos, vamos a ir a el de la calle sanporo-

-chicas, no me siento bien.. me siento mal.. Vine directo a casa-

-porqueee que tienes? Dinos donde vives! Vamos para alla!-

-NO!- grito asustada –ehh,,, esque tengooo… diarrea! Eso es! Tengo diarrea!-

-giuuk!- se escucharon decir –pobrecita, pero no lo digas así, recuerda que eres una señorita!, esta Akane contigo?-

-ehhh si tienes razón, no, está en su casa, no le digan vale? Es muy vergonzoso para mí- fingió

-seguro, nos vemos, cuídate amiga!-

Colgaron a l fin y la pelirroja por fin pudo suspirar aliviada. Se desvistió y dejo la ropa en el suelo, junto a su celular. Se metió a la bañera habiéndola llenado y se sumergió en el agua caliente. Pero lo que no salió a la superficie fue una jovencita de tersa piel blanca, sino un muchacho de cabello negro de cuerpo marcado debido a un entrenamiento riguroso en el pasado.

-que soy una señorita… si como no- dijo el joven malhumorado con la voz ronca

.

..

.

-Aquí tienes Akane- dijo el doctor entregándole una taza a Akane, se sentó frente a ella en la sala principal del consultorio

-gracias-

-y..- sonrió –que querías decirme?-

-Yo…es sobre…mmm…

.

.

.

-vaya- dijo agitado –o estas mejorando o ya estoy muy viejo para estos trotes- dijo el hombre limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-ambas- sonrió arrogante.

-no cantes victoria muchacho, el torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina y con la escuela ya casi no tienes tiempo para entrenar-

-si como sea- se metió a bañar –yo gané, yo me baño primero-

-no tardes mucho que el agua no es gratis- se quitó la parte superior del traje de karate y camino detrás del joven hacia el baño. –oye Ranma, ¿y no será mejor que te salgas de esa escuela?-

Abrió la llave y dejo correr el agua, ya habiéndose calentado se empezó a desvestir –ni de broma- dijo sin siquiera molestarse a voltear para dar su respuesta

-recuerda que fue mi idea el que estudiaras, y por problemas en el registro te registraron como una chica. Para el torneo que pretendemos no requieren estudios..-

-no me saldré de esa escuela, ya te dije-

Lo miro tratando de estudiarlo, queriendo averiguar el porqué la necedad de seguir en la escuela esa, cuando de primero se negaba a muerte. Jugo a adivinar, empezando por lo mas obvio -es por una niña.. Verdad, Ranma?-

Se tensó. Se quedo quieto un momento y entro a la bañera –no digas idioteces…es solo que me divierto ¿sabes? Es entretenido jugar a ser alguien normal-

El hombre lo miro un momento, luego empezó con la labor de lavarse el rostro sabiendo que su hijo había cerrado la llave del agua de la bañera. –¿de niña?-

-es lo que me toco, ya ni modo-

-sabes que cuando vuelvas a la normalidad esos estudios no valdrán nada?-

-no me importa, como si la pagaras. Estoy en una beca, viejo tacaño- reprocho mientras se soltaba la trenza en la que había recogido su cabello, untándose shampoo.

-me rindo, hare la cena en lo que sales-

-vale-

Sabiéndose solo, pudo pensar tranquilo en la duda que no le dejaba de rondar por la cabeza.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Akane?

.

.

.

Entró a su casa, cansada emocionalmente. Solo quería dormir. Y no saber nada.

-Akane- dijo su padre al verla llegar. –¿que son estas horas de llegar?-

-ay papá, apenas son las 9.. Estaba en el karaoke recuerdas?- mintió –todos los viernes vamos-

-tienes los ojos rojos, ¿que tienes?-

-las chicas compraron un platillo de comida con mucho chile, y agarré sin saberlo, pero ya estoy bien-

-de acuerdo hija…. Estoy muy feliz!-

-sii papa ya me dijiste ayer de la carta de tu amigo-

-no Akane! Mira!- le mostró un sobre blanco con unas letras negras en medio

Tendo Akane

-Pareja asignada-

Decía el sobre.

-Ábrelo hija! Es hora de conocer a tu futuro esposo! Mi yerno!-

-yo… no se si…- estaba nerviosa, asustada, temiendo lo peor. El nombre que revelaría el contenido de aquel sobre estaba marcando su futuro. Su futuro. Ya estaba fijado. –no puedo-

Dijo Akane –no quiero abrirlo!- salió corriendo de la vista de su padre, hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se refugió en su cama, bajo las sabanas. Como si fuera una pequeña la cual huye de un monstruo imaginario.

Su padre suspiró, camino hacia su habitación y toco la puerta –hija, voy a pasar- abrió la puerta sin problemas, no tenia seguro puesto. Se sentó en la cama con el sobre en sus manos.

-sé que es algo que da un poco de miedo Akane. Pero recuerda que tu madre que en paz descanse y yo fuimos muy felices, y me dio 3 hijas hermosas, Kasumi que ya esta ala lado de tu amada madre, Nabiki y tu… se que te irá bien hija. Confió en que te irá bien, recuerda que el sistema arroja al mejor candidato posible para ti. Conmigo no se equivocó ni con las personas que conozco.. confía en mi, corazón-

Salió de su refugio y abrazo a su padre –y si no es lo que dices? Que hare?-

-si te toca un mal prospecto yo seré el primero en levantar una queja ante el gobierno, por no darle lo mejor a mi niña-

Ambos se sonrieron. No estaba segura si seria cierto lo que le decía, pero quiso confiar. Se armo de valor. Tragó saliva y abrió el sobre.

"Tofu"

Akane sonrió emocionada, giro rápidamente con su progenitor –papá! mira!- regresó la vista pero Tofu había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba el apellido y el nombre de un completo desconocido.

-oh mira hija, tiene tu edad!- sonrió su padre , leyendo el informe del futuro marido de su hija.

Su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Quizás ella misma en su desesperación quiso ver el nombre de la persona que anhelaba. Pero esa ilusión le duró muy poco. Tan poco. Le dolió el corazón. Escuchaba a su padre a lo lejos hablarle. No supo reaccionar.

.

.

.

.

Apenas estaba agarrando el sueño cuando vió su celular prenderse y vibrar anunciando una llamada entrante.

-Akane!- dijo asustado. No podía contestar convertido en hombre, debía dejar que sonara? Correr a la bañera a sumergirse en agua? Que debía hacer?

-colgó- suspiro. -Quizás sería mejor enviarle un mensaje. Se asustó de nuevo al ver otra llamada entrante de la peliazul. No, cuando estaba insistente en llamar no aceptaría un mensaje, ella quería hablar con el, o mejor dicho, ella. Corrió a la bañera y abrió la llave del agua fría, metió la cabeza y sus cabellos negros se tornaron rojizos

-hola? Akane?- dijo, mientras se ponía una toalla en la cabeza

-Ranko- le oyó sollozar –y ahora que voy a hacer?-

-¿estas bien? Porque lloras?- escucho sonidos de carros pasar, no estaba en su casa – donde estas?

-"sollozo" en… el parque principal..yo…perdón no quería molestarte, supongo que te desperté- la escucho intentar reír. Alejo su celular para divisar la hora. Eran las 11.36pm. –no te vayas a mover de ahí! voy para allá!-

Colgó luego de oírle decir un "ok" rápidamente se puso lo primero que encontró a la mano. Una camisa suya de hombre, una sudadera y el short que usaba bajo la falda del uniforme escolar. y los tenis que usaba en la clase de deportes. Y con las llaves de su casa y su celular, salió hacia su encuentro.

-espera Ranma! A dónde vas?!- grito su padre- ah! olvide decirte que llego esto para ti hoy-

La joven giro su cuello y divisó en la mano de su padre un sobre blanco. El cual decía con letras impresas en negro

Saotome Ranma

-Pareja asignada-

-¡Eso no me importa!- gritó y siguió su camino.

Corrió como nunca, como se le ocurría a Akane salir a estas horas de noche y sola? Se molestó. Se estaba queriendo meter en problemas? Y peor aún, emocionalmente alterada por lo que la pudo escuchar, maldición Akane! grito en su mente.

Llegó al parque al fin, totalmente agitada y sin aliento. Respiraba con la boca abierta y para su sorpresa el parque estaba muy concurrido, aun a esas horas, miro a la derecha y había una especie de pequeña feria instalada en las banquetas, se metió mas al parque y diviso a muchas parejas, y uno que otro niño revoloteando por ahí. Al buscar por los juegos la encontró, sentada en un columpio. Suspiro aliviada. Y se acerco a ella.

-estas no son horas de andar sola en la calle. Te podría pasar algo malo-

-perdón- dijo cabizbaja. –yo..- empezó a llorar de nuevo. –gracias por venir-

-oye..- dijo suave y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Para mirarla a los ojos –no llores o yo llorare más fuerte. Y no soportas mis gritos ¿recuerdas?- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo dulcemente.

Akane levanto la mirada y se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Se rio al ver a Ranko con una sudadera muy grande para su delgado cuerpo –y eso? Es de tu papá?-

-ehh si- rio nerviosa- fue lo primero que encontré- se levanto.

-perdón-

-no hay problema- se sentó en el columpio de al lado-¿que paso? Es sobre el doctor tofu?-

-si y no….yo… no tuve el valor de decirle. Perdón, y me diste ánimos para nada. Lo siento-

-ah…no te preocupes… ya habrá una próxima vez para que te le declares… recuerda yo estaré apoyándote- hizo pose de pelea.

Akane negó con la cabeza y miro al suelo –no habrá próxima vez….hoy…llego mi carta de asignamiento del gobierno-

Una punzada en el pecho. Eso sintió la pelirroja. Guardo silencio. Akane continuó.

-¿sabes? Aun guardaba la esperanza de que el Doctor Tofu fuera el nombre que estuviera escrito en ese papel- las lagrimas salieron de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo. Apretó las manos sujetando las cadenas del columpio. –yo quería que fuera el…. Pero me casare con un completo extraño.. – se tapo los ojos con ambas manos y sollozó

-oye..-Ranko se levanto y tomo sus manos –no seas tan dramática..apenas tienes 16 y no hay fecha límite para que te cases con tu pareja asignada. Pueden pasar décadas para que lo hagas, no es como si te casaras mañana verdad?- le soltó las manos y la peliazul se limpio las lagrimas.

Ranko tenía razón, pensó. No es como si se fuera a casar a la de ya con ese extraño. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Debía calmarse.

-gracias Ranko, eres una gran amiga..- se sonrieron –podrías guardar el secreto? No quiero que se sepa en la escuela, ya sabes cómo son-

-seguro, esos enfermos estarán buscando una aventura contigo, -rio fuertemente- y el primero en la fila será Kuno-

Rio fuertemente- ay no que horror- se limpio la mejilla –eres muy buena Ranko, espero que el hombre que te asignen sea increíblemente lindo y bueno contigo, te deseo lo mejor-

Ranko hizo cara de asco –jamás me casaré!- cruzándose de brazos

-pero… escuche que una negativa es muy grave, podrías meterte en problemas-

Ranko supo a que se refería. Seguro su amiga ya había pensado en negarse a su aviso de pareja asignada, pero las consecuencias serian graves, como había mencionado.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Ranko alegre, se puso frente a su amiga y levanto la mano mostrando el meñique solamente. –prometamos que jamás nos casaremos!- dijo alegre –promesa de meñique?-

Akane sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego –promesa de meñique-

Entrelazaron sus pequeños dedos. Queriendo evitar el futuro que les deparaba

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi.

La idea de la "pareja asignada" la tomé del anime llamado "koi to uso"

Escribo esto por mero ocio, sin mas intención que entretenerme escribiéndolo y entretenerlos leyéndolo.

.

"Jamás nos casaremos"

.

2 Tu pareja asignada es…

.

.

-¿ya estas mejor?-

-si, gracias-

Detuvieron su andar en la entrada de la casa de la peliazul.

-Bueno, me voy a casa, nos vemos!- dijo Ranko.

-espera, ¿segura que no quieres quedarte? tengo una cama matrimonial y cabemos las dos sin problemas-

-ehhh- dijo nerviosa -no te preocupes, no vivo tan lejos- negó con ambas manos un poco asustada

-por cierto, donde vives? ¿Porque no vamos este fin de semana a tu casa?- dijo sonriente mientras peinaba su largo cabello con los dedos -podemos hacer una pijamada, ¡que opinas? yo llevare las películas!-

-sabes que no puedo- dijo la pelirroja muy seria -mi padre es... muy estricto-

Guardó silencio, no quería causarle problemas a su compañera.

-nos vemos!- se fue corriendo sin esperar respuesta de la chica.

"es verdad" pensó "su padre es muy estricto como ella me menciono una vez. y que le desagradan los extraños en su casa. Mejor no volveré a tocar el tema, podría meterla en problemas serios... su padre debe ser un ogro, que desagradable sujeto, ya me desagrada y eso que ni lo conozco, ushhh"

.

.

.

-Achuu!- se talló la nariz el padre de "Ranko". -¿estaré por coger una alergia?- se preguntó. Regresó a la labor de averiguar mas sobre los papeles del gobierno que les había llegado hace unas horas. esperó a su hijo llegar pero se estaba tardando demasiado. se preguntaba quien seria la mujer que habían escogido para su hijo.

sería guapa? fea? de su edad? mayor? menor? cocinaría? tímida? desinhibida? tendría dinero? sus padres serian adinerados? alguna famosa?

-¡si hasta podría mantenernos!- gritó emocionado

Fue corriendo hacia la cocina y encendió la luz, levantó el sobre y lo posicionó contra el foco de la cocina, mas no se veía nada. -rayos- murmuro- ¿de que esta hecho este sobre? maldita sea... y si lo abro?-

-maldito viejo curioso-

El hombre dió un brinco hacia delante, su hijo había llegado

-Ranma! al fin! -se acercó a su hijo entusiasmado- vamos, vamos! ábrelo!-

-de ninguna manera- le dio un manotazo para que le alejara aquel papel el cual le parecía de lo mas desagradable. Ignoró la molestia de su padre y fue a bañarse.

-vamos hijo!- lo siguió -no pierdes nada, igual si no te gusta la chica puedes simplemente pasar por mujer y te librarías del compromiso- rió

-si tanta curiosidad tienes ¿porque no la abres tu? a mi no me interesa- abrió la llave de la regadera y espero a que calentara el agua.

-así no tiene chiste, quiero ver tu expresión al leerlo, vamos vamos!- Su padre empezó a picotearle la cabeza con una esquina del duro papel, una y otra vez, estaba acabando con su paciencia. -o es que tienes miedo? vaya vaya! mi hijo es un gallina, si eso es! tienes miedo! ábrelo! vamos no seas gallina! ábrelo! a que esperas!?-

A la joven ya se le estaba asomando una gran vena latente en la frente -basta ya!- le arrebató el sobre y empezó a romperlo, para luego sumergirlo en la bañera y terminar de hacerlo pedazos bajo el agua.

-¡¿pero que haces, estúpido!?- quiso detenerlo pero ya era tarde, ya no quedaba mas que una masa parecida al engrudo.

Se transformó de nuevo en hombre al meter la cabeza en el agua caliente. Mientras su padre intentaba en vano arreglar la masa engrudo.

-eres un tarado! sabes que pasara si el gobierno se entera?-

Bufó -para lo que me importa. déjame en paz- camino a su habitación, pero el cabeza dura de su padre seguiría molestándolo con lo mismo al parecer.

-vendrán por ti y te encerraran 36 horas! dejare que te lleven por estúpido!-

-que vengan! les daré una paliza!- le dio un puñetazo a la palma de su otra mano, aceptando el reto.

-morirás en segundos- se burló de el

-bah- se rindió.

Su padre era una molestia mayor que esa estupidez de la esposa asignada. Dejó a su padre que siguiera con sus idioteces diarias y se fue a dormir. Mañana seria sábado. Al fin un poco de descanso, no mas faldas, podía ser él mismo por dos días enteros. Salir a la calle como hombre, aunque sea solo para ir a la tienda. Aunque era un poco peligroso dado que cualquier toque con agua fría lo convertiría en mujer. Gruñó. Esa era su maldición. Quiso dejar de pensar en eso por ser fin de semana... ya el lunes regresaría su martirio

El lunes, de nuevo a ser "Ranko. La adorable colegiala".

.

.

.

El fin de semana pasó tranquilo para Akane, aunque no pudo dormir bien por el asunto de que ya estaba comprometida con un desconocido, prefirió quedarse en casa. Quiso llamar a Ranko para quedar de ir a algún lado, pero ella jamás respondía llamadas ni mensajes los fines de semana, varias veces le preguntó el porque, pero su amiga en vez de responder solo presentaba evasivas y cambiaba de tema rápidamente. Si que le hizo falta su amiga ese fin de semana.

-¿que vas a querer comer?- dijo Nabiki, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor, Akane suspiro.

-no tengo ganas de comida comprada, ¿porque no cocinas algo?-

-ah no, hermanita; yo cocino todos los días de lunes a viernes- rió Nabiki –te diría que me ayudaras pero ambas sabemos que solo lograrías enviarnos a todos al hospital por infección estomacal- Akane hizo mala cara, molesta –además, merezco descansar de la cocina-

-y la cocina de ti, no es como si cocinaras excelente-

-mejor que tu si- sonrió Nabiki –pizza o pollo?-

-….pollo-

-pollo será- tecleo su teléfono celular, y se fue a la sala en lo que respondían desde el otro lado de la línea.

Akane suspiro. Sonrió. Aunque lo negara era divertido discutir así con su hermana. Era como cuando discutían frente a su fallecida hermana mayor. La recordó.

"en estos momentos, me servirían tus consejos, Kasumi"

.

.

.

Colegio Furinkan.

Lunes

-Buenos días!- saludó Akari a las presentes –que tal su fin de semana?-

-súper- dijo Chiyo –fui al centro comercial con mi mamá y compramos muchas cosas-

-que bien, yo estuve todo el día echada en la cama viendo mis doramas por internet. El cielo! –dijo Akari-y tu Akane?-

-pues bien supongo, estuve en casa todo el fin-

-ay que aburridas son ustedes dos- rió Chiyo –y tu? Ranko?-

-yo?- se señalo a si misma, apenas iba llegando y ya estaban con sus preguntas de que hicieron las otras el fin de semana. -pues… -

-Oh dios mío!- grito Kuno apareciendo de la nada –cada vez más hermosas Akane Tendo y mi chica cabellos de fuego. Moriré de tanta belleza- quiso abrazarlas y lo que recibió fue un golpe de Ranko en el estomago, dejándolo Knock-Out desmayado en el suelo.

-Uy miren- Ranko señalo al maestro –ya llego el profesor, vamos a nuestros lugares, jijiji-

Y de nuevo su amiga evitando hablar de ella misma.

-Porque será?- Se pregunto la peli azul. Era extraño como casi no sabia nada de su compañera. Había ingresado hace poco en el colegio, muy extraño pues no era común que alumnos sean trasferidos o ingresados a mitad del año escolar recordó cuando entró al salón la primera vez.

.

..

-Flashback-

\- Presten atención- se aclaró la garganta el profesor –tenemos una nueva compañera, viene de china y no conoce mucho de aquí, así que por favor sean amables con ella- miró hacia la puerta abierta del aula y entró una chica bajita y pelirroja, con el cabello suelto y una blusa holgada y pantalones de deportes también muy holgados para su complexión. Se veía bastante de mal humor, incomoda seria la palabra justa para su expresión. –preséntate con tus compañeros, jovencita-

-buenos días- dijo con desgano –Me llamo Ranko Saotome…esto va para los hombres, el que se atreva a acosarme le romperé la nariz -levanto el puño amenazando para luego bajarlo - gracias -

-ehhh… ok puedes tomar asiento –el profesor rompió el incomodo silencio- atrás de tu compañera el que esta libre ahí. Terminando las clases dirígete a la enfermería para que informes de tu talla para el uniforme escolar, no puedes venir con ese aspecto- la pelirroja se dirigió al asiento libre y se sentó. Detrás de Akane. –la semana que viene tendrás que venir en el uniforme, entendido?-

-entendido- dijo de mala gana.

-fin del flashback-.

..

.

-Akane… Akaneee… Akaneeeee tienes una pluma que me prestes?-

-ah.. si toma-

-porque tan distraída?- preguntó Ranko –pensabas en… eso…- refiriéndose al anuncio de su esposo asignado.

-no…-adivinó de lo que hablaba- me acorde de otra cosa…por cierto- giró a mirarla -sobre mi "ya sabes que"… hay algo muy curioso..-

-a ver jóvenes, abran su libro en la página 46, veremos los…- apenas llego el maestro de matemáticas tuvieron que regresar su atención a las clases.

No era algo importante, ya le contaría luego.

Y así transcurrió otra semana sin contratiempos. Akane ya no quiso pasar por el consultorio del Doctor Tofu, no sabia si era correcto el seguir frecuentándolo. Puesto que según el gobierno toda relación o sentimiento amoroso que no fuera relacionado con la pareja asignada, era muy mal visto ante la sociedad, casi como si fuera una especie de infidelidad

Y al terminar las clases...

-este día se me ha hecho...- levantó los brazos hacia el cielo y se estiró -..súper largo.. no crees?-

-si... oye Ranko- akane señalo la mochila de su compañera -esta brillando tu celular, no será una llamada?-

-ah- lo tomó y vio que era el numero de su padre -tengo que irme rápido, nos vemos-

-espera! te acompañamos- dijo akari que también estaba presente junto con Chiyo

-ohh no se preocupen por mi, es solo un asunto de la casa, nada grave, nos vemos mañana!- salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, desapareciendo a lo lejos.

-que curiosa es- dijo Akari

-Oigan chicas, ustedes saben donde vive Ranko?-

Chiyo y Akari giraron a verla muy extrañadas -no, pero pensamos que tu sabrías-

Dijo Chiyo -con eso de que se han hechos muy amigas de la noche a la mañana-

-Si- continuo Akari -nos sentimos celosas, cuídanos porque nos pierdes- rieron

-Perdón chicas, es que como Ranko es nueva- rió -pensé que seria buena idea hacerme su amiga, y resulta que nos gustan las mismas cosas-

-No te preocupes!- rieron -estamos bromeando, no seas tan seria akane, pareces una viejita-

-ay que graciositas me salieron eh?-

.

..

.

Entró a la estación del metro, no tenia muchas ganas de caminar así que tomaría el transporte esta vez, la gente ya se estaba acercando al frente, eso significaba que no tardaba en llegar, la gente podía ser muy grosera pero el aprovecharía de su diminuto cuerpo de mujer para entrar mas rápido y poder tomar un asiento, por el simple hecho de ganar el lugar, tenia ganas de un poco de competencia. El vagón llegó y apenas estaban saliendo la s personas cuando dos personas malamente entraban a la fuerza, Ranma se molestó y se metió por en medio de ellos y los empujo. Pudo divisar un lugar y justo cuando se estaba por sentar, una chica la empujo y se sentó.

Ranko, molesta por la pérdida, se le quedo viendo a la extraña y ella al notarlo le sonrió de manera presumida, indicándole que efectivamente había perdido ante ella.

Gruñó. Se agarró al tubo para ir parada. Entró más gente y se apretaron más.

-ay!- se quejó la chica -duele!-

Ranko brincó, sin darse cuenta le había pisado el pie a la chica -perdón, no me fijé-

-tu hacerlo a propósito!-

-que? para nada, oye lo siento fue sin querer-

-tu mala!-

Se puso nerviosa puesto que los quejidos de la chica estaban atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes, sintió vergüenza -oye!- dijo enojada -ya te dije que fue sin querer... ay!- se quejó, la chica le había pateado en la pierna -porque hiciste eso!?- se quejó la pelirroja

-ahora estar a mano- dijo la chica, una joven de vestido chino color rosa. -ay!-

-no- dijo ranko, luego de pisarla de nuevo en sus balerinas rojas -ahora si estamos a mano-

-roja tonta!- la jaló del cabello

-ay! que tienes!?- también la jaló de sus morados cabellos largos

Y así se fueron jalándose el cabello una a la otra mientras la gente miraba y uno que otro grababa la situación. El metro se detuvo en la próxima estación, y abrió sus puertas. Empezó a sonar una voz a través de las bocinas del transporte -a ver las jovencitas que se están peleando, o dejan de pelear o ya no avanzamos- era el chofer que las veía pues la cabina de mando estaba la lado del mismo vagón donde iban.

-soltarme!-

-tu primero!-

La gente desesperada por llegar a sus destinos, empujaron a ambas fuera del vagón y el chofer cerró las puertas, la gente se burlo de ellas antes de que diera marcha el metro y se fuera.

Ranko le metió un manazo en la cabeza y se soltaron -ya vez, tonta? nos bajaron por tu culpa-

-culpa tuya! estúpida!- gruño la chica de curioso peinado en pompones arriba dela cabeza

-como sea- se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y camino a la salida -esta es mi estación, la que sale perdiendo eres tu- y se fue campante. Dejando a la extraña molesta, sobandose la frente mientras le gritaba unas cuantas groserías y otras en chino también.

"¿porque me pasa esto a mi?" se lamento ranko en su mente. Mientras se iba.

.

..

.

-Ya llegué.. Que era eso tan importante que..-

Apenas dio dos pasos al interior de su casa cuando ya estaba siendo recibido por su padre, quien le jalo hacia arriba el uniforme escolar y le puso una camisa de las que usaba siendo hombre, la levantó y le saco los zapatos y calcetas y le puso un pants de hombre y unos tenis grandes. Y le arrojó un vaso de café. Y todo esto en milésimas de segundos

-arghh! esta caliente!-

-hijo mió! has llegado al fin! - se acercó para susurrarle "el gobierno esta aquí" -oh perdona, se me resbaló... ven pasa a que conozcas a tus asesores-

Lo llevo a empujones a la sala y efectivamente había dos personas sentadas en el sofá, un hombre y una mujer.

-Helo aquí!- dijo el hombre calvo de la pañoleta -mi varonil hijo- lo empujo hacia ellos mientras escondía el uniforme escolar tras su espalda -para nada afeminado como pueden ver-

-papá- gruñó Ranma ahora convertido en hombre

-hola!- dijo la chica de manera entusiasta -Mi nombre es Azusa Shiratori y seré tu asesora!-

-y yo Seré tu asesor, Mikado Sanzenin, un placer-

-Ranma Saotome... mucho gusto..-dijo con desgano -Creí que eran del gobierno... pero parecen de mi edad-

-Oh lo soy!- dijo la chica revoloteando su voluminoso cabello -yo tengo 16 y este anciano tiene 40- señalando a su compañero

-ignórala, yo tengo 28 años y ella 29-

-como puedes decir eso frente a las personas!? Soy una señoritaaaa... buaaaaaa- la chica comenzó a llorar dramáticamente

-deja de hacer escándalo! me pones en vergüenza!-

Todos guardaron silencio.

Mikado aclaró su garganta y empezó a hablar. -Estamos enterados que ya recibiste la carta de pareja asignada. Que te ha parecido la chica en cuestión?... alguna duda que tengas? si en algo puedo ayudar-

-...no la he leído aun- interrumpió Ranma mientras se recogía su cabello suelto en una coleta.

-ahh ya veo. No te preocupes mira... QUE!?- se exhaltó-COMO QUE NO LA HAS LEIDO!? SE SUPONE QUE A ESTAS ALTURAS TU YA..!-

Ranma se encogió de hombros...-Pues no-

-Tienes que leerla ya! si mis supervisores se enteran..- se tomo la cabeza angustiado -Usted!- señalo al padre de Ranma -Señor Genma!, verdad!? Donde esta la carta?!-

-creo que esta ahí!- señaló un buró y Mikado y Asuza dirigieron la mirada hacia ahí, mientras Genma corría hacia su habitación y arrojaba el uniforme bajo la cama. Luego regresó corriendo hacia donde estaba parado hace unos segundos -ah no esperen, esta arriba del televisor- rió, algo agitado.

Asuza se levantó y miró desde todo angulo posible -aqui no hay nada-

-ah, es porque la rompí- dijo el muchacho de la trenza con la mayor tranquilidad.

-la que!?- exclamó el asesor, a punto de caer en la histeria -¡¿como es posible que la hayas roto!? Es que acaso eres idiota!?

-a quien llamas idiota!? Intento de metrosexual frustrado!

-ya callate Ranma! O te van a encerrar!- gritó Genma para que su hijo desistiera con sus insultos.

Mikado, cayendo en cuenta del papelón que estaba haciendo, decidió calmarse un poco -bien, aqui no ha pasado nada - dijo intentando sonreir, mientras se pasó los dedos entre el cabello. De su portafolio sacó un sobre identico al primero, en el cual se encontraba la información que el joven requería leer cuanto antes.

-ábrelo y no se hable mas del asunto- forzando la sonrisa mientras ofrecia los papeles al chico de la trenza.

-y yo porque?- dijo Ranma

-porque si -brincó una vena en la frente del asesor- tienes que leer el nombre de tu futura esposa-

-no quiero-

-no seas berrinchudo Ranma!, hazle caso a tu asesor!- regañó su padre

-que no lo haré!-

-Calma, calma... tiene que ser por tu propia voluntad chico, no es como si te fuéramos a obligar, verdad? -

Mikado rió de un modo amable, luego Asuza también rió, y sin saber porque exactamente Genma también rió, algo contagiado por aquellos dos. Dos segundos después Mikado Tomó a Ranma de la cabeza y con el otro brazo le hizo una especie de llave por la espalda para inmovilizarlo.

-que diablos?! Suéltame!- exclamó Ranma

-Rápido señor Genma! abra el sobre!- gritó Mikado

-si!- Genma mas que emocionado empezó a abrirlo

-sii! estamos ganando!- saltaba Azusa divertida sobre el sillón.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta hizo que todos se detuvieran, quedando inmóviles. Genma caminó a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡¿porque tanto escándalo?! ¡dejen dormir que tengo turno de noche en el trabajo esta semana!-

-No molestes muchacho! estamos ocupados!- Le dijo Genma al cerrarle la puerta en la cara sin ningún reparo a Ryoga, el muchacho que vivía al lado. -en que estábamos? ah si- abrió el sobre y sacó unas hojas grapadas del interior. Se acercó a ranma, que seguía forcejeando con Mikado y le mostró la hoja. -léela hijo!-

El pelinegro cerró los ojos -¡jamás!-

-oh vaya Ranma…yo…. De verdad lo siento… Siento pena por ti- dijo Genma acongojado -al parecer... te emparejaron con un hombre.. que desgracia!- Genma comenzó a llorar

-suéltame! maldito! déjame ir!... espera que? como que con un hombre!?- exclamó Ranma espantado.

Mikado cayó de espaldas al suelo al ser empujado por el muchacho antes cautivo. Asuza río a carcajadas por la situación.

Rapidamente Ranma tomó las hojas para cerciorarse. Abrió los ojos como plato. El nombre que estaba escrito era el que menos esperaba encontrar impreso ahí. Su rostro pasó por decenas de colores y se quedó hecho piedra.

Genma se acercó curioso -a ver...- y le quitó las hojas de las manos puesto que no alcanzaba a leer nada -veamos... Tendo Akane... ah vaya es de tu edad... al parecer no son ricos...- suspiró desanimado.

El chico de la trenza se quebró en mil pedazos, se reincorporó y tomó a Mikado del cuello

-El nombre ahí escrito.. es de mi pareja asignada?-

-s..si- le respondió el asesor y asuza sonriente asintió

-el nombre de mi futura esposa...-

-así es- Azusa sonriente asintió

-con quien me voy a casar...-

-que si! que parte no entiendes?- dijo Mikado muy molesto, y asuza para variar asintió

-asi ess asi esss- dijo asuza feliz -te vas a casarr te vas a casarrr, viviran felices y tendran muchos hijos! y viviran felices!-

La cara de Ranma tomó miles de colores otra vez

-Ya callate! pareces tonta!- le grito Mikado a su compañera

-buaaaa! Me has gritado! eres maloo! buaaa!- lloriqueaba Asuza

Ranma le puso los papeles frente al rostro de su padre -...oye viejo... que lees aquí?-

-Tendo Akane, 16 años... porque?- respondió Genma

Entonces no estaba equivocado. Akane era su futura esposa escogida por el gobierno.

"entonces Akane...cuando recibió su carta leyó mi nombre" su cara se puso totalmente roja y sus orejas soltaron vapor "...mi futura esposa.."

Asuza seguía llorando y Mikado le exigía que dejara de llorar, mas no le hacia caso para nada, en cambio lloraba mas fuerte. Tocaron la puerta de nuevo y Genma ya fastidiado abrió la puerta para unos segundos después cerrarla de nuevo.

Tocaron de nuevo.

-arghh papá! que no puedes correr de una vez a ese inútil de Ryoga!?- hizo a su padre a un lado

-No!, espera Ranma!-

-Deja de molestar!- gritó al abrir la puerta. -¡hiiik!- soltó un grito interno y quedó espantado al ver a Akane en la entrada, mirándolo asustada

-ehmm... perdón...está Ranko?...-

Continuará

Nota de la escritora: Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me animan a continuar la historia, espero les haya gustado este capitulo. saludos y espero sus comentarios. gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Jamas nos casaremos

.

.

3 Mi amiga Ranko

2 meses antes…

.

.

Las clases habían terminado y ella se sentía como si hubiera transcurrido el tiempo muy lento, demasiado lento. Y más en la última clase del día la cual había sido matemáticas, su clase menos favorita. Demasiados números para ella, siempre odió esa clase, ella prefería no pensar tanto en números. Prefería más el esfuerzo físico que el mental, ella sentía que le agobiaba menos el físico. Le ayudaba a des estresar el cuerpo y la mente. Lástima que ya no practicaba karate como antes. Era una lástima.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba pasando el barandal principal del colegio, caminó rápidamente hacia la pequeña pelirroja que caminaba frente a ella, la alcanzó en unas cuantas zancadas

-hola!- saludó y la chica giró a verla –Espero para ser tu primer día te hayas sentido bien- le sonrió

La pelirroja la miró un momento para luego darle de nuevo la espalda y seguir su camino. Dejando a una peli azul bastante confundida. Cuando reaccionó se molestó por la actitud de la otra.

-pero que le pasa?- dijo mosqueada –una que quiere ser amable…humpf- esperó a que la nueva se alejara mas y así poder seguir su camino, esperando no topársela de nuevo camino a casa.

La semana transcurrió, sin pena ni gloria para ella, solo deberes y tareas, y charlas amenas con sus amigas Akari y Chiyo.

La nueva chica le daba un poco de curiosidad, decía venir de china, sin embargo hablaba el idioma de ahí con fluidez. Varias veces notó como otros compañeros intentaron hacerle plática, y ella los desairaba como lo había hecho con ella la semana anterior.

-porque será tan antipática?- se pregunto Akane, pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello, cosa que hacía cada vez que podía, casi sin pensar. Se molesto en cuanto se dio cuenta el interés que le estaba dando a una chica tan grosera –bah, esa niña no me importa, que haga lo que quiera-

Se sentó en su lugar, esperando a que llegara el profesor.

Notó que Ranko no entró a clases ese día.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se encontraba platicando con sus amigas muy amenamente sentadas sobre sus pupitres, estaba por sonar la campana para ir a receso y hablaban sobre que comprar

-ya se, cada quien compramos algo diferente y lo repartimos-

-no Chiyo, tu siempre quieres hacer eso para comprar lo mas barato de la cafetería-

-tramposa-

Chiyo rió.

-yo no sé ustedes, pero yo traje almuerzo- dijo Akane feliz

-pues no que no te gusta la comida de tu hermana? -Akari la miro de soslayo- Mira que fácil cae un hablador-

-Pero me ahorro lo de la cafetería, así que me aguanto- rió

Un gruñido estomacal se escuchó por lo alto. Chiyo y Akari miraron a la peli azul sorprendidas

-Akane, tanta hambre tienes?-

La mencionada se ruborizó –no fui yo!-

-entonces?- Chiyo soltó una risita

El gruñido se escucho de nuevo, esta vez acompañado por unos ronquidos bastantes sonoros.

Chiyo y Akari miraron detrás de Akane, y descubrieron la verdadera procedencia de los ruidos. La chica nueva.

-vaya que debe de tener hambre- rieron por el comentario de Chiyo

Ranko abrió los ojos, despertada por las risas de sus compañeras. Se talló un ojo somnolienta

-vaya Ranko, de verdad no te importa que te regañen los profesores?-

-uh?...ya es la hora de salida?-

-uyy bueno fuera- dijo Akane, casi siendo interrumpida por el gruñido estomacal de la recién levantada –ve a comprar algo o te desmayaras de hambre-

Ranko se incorporó, subió su mochila a su regazo y de ella sacó un monedero, se le quedó viendo al interior –estoy bien, no tengo hambre- dijo muy seria, regresó la mochila al suelo y agachó la cabeza y se acomodo en el pupitre para seguir durmiendo.

-Bueno vámonos a la cafetería, que nosotras no trajimos lonche- Dijo Akari, quien le tomo muy poca importancia a la situación de la pelirroja. Chiyo la siguió.

Akane lo pensó un momento. Puso su cajita de almuerzo sobre la cabeza de Ranko y fue tras sus amigas. –espérenme!-

Para cuando las chicas regresaron al salón Akane encontró su caja de bento sobre sus pupitre, vacía. No dijo nada, Ranko tampoco.

Y así trascurrieron normal las clases hasta la salida.

–que niña tan grosera, ni las gracias me dió- murmuraba molesta, cuando se dirigía a su casa –bah, no la vuelvo a ayudar en nada, que malagradecida ushhh-

-Akane, hola!-

-Doctor Tofu! – se sobresaltó –perdón no lo había visto! Buenas tardes-

-Te vez algo molesta, problemas en la escuela?- dijo alegre, mientras barría la entrada a su consultorio médico.

-no para nada! Nada de eso!...- se ruborizó, apenas caía en cuenta que había llegado ahí sin siquiera notarlo, no planeaba verlo tan pronto, había decidido pasar por la calle contigua y así evitar a ese hombre, pero quizás en el fondo sus pasos le hicieron llegar a donde quería llegar.

-¿que pasa, pequeña Akane? estas muy callada, si algo te puedo ayudar..-

-No se preocupe doctor tofu! Estoy bien! En serio!...-sintió como le ardían las mejillas- tengo que irme! Lo siento!- salió despavorida

-ve con cuidado! Salúdame a tu familia!- le gritó mientras alzaba la mano en el aire para despedirla. Para luego regresar a su labor de recoger el polvo reunido.

La joven estudiante corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar a una esquina donde pudo esconderse de los ojos del doctor, ahí fue cuando pudo detenerse a recuperar el aliento. Poco a poco su respiración regreso a la normalidad y el palpitar de su agitado corazón también.

-te gusta, ¿verdad?-

Levantó la vista incrédula, alguien estaba ahí con ella y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. La pelirroja malagradecida estaba frente a ella

-eso.. eso no te incumbe- dijo, aun batallaba para hablar con fluidez por la falta de aire.

-lo siento..- Ranko desvió la mirada

Akane le dio la espalda y siguió su camino a casa, y a pocos pasos detrás la seguía su compañera.

-¿me estas siguiendo?- dijo Akane, ya molesta

-no-

-si lo estás haciendo… deja de seguirme-

-mi casa también está para allá-

-pues nunca te he visto pasar por aquí-

-a veces camino muy lento-

Llegaron a donde la calle se dividía

-y supongo que vives para acá, no?- Akane señalo una calle, enojada; esperando que no fuera afirmativa la respuesta de la otra chica.

-no, yo vivo para allá- señalo la otra calle

La peli azul le dio la espalda para ir por donde ella había señalado. El camino a su casa

-yo!..- Ranko hablo, deteniendo el andar de la otra -..Gracias! por el almuerzo. Estaba muy bueno-

-ni tanto, lo preparó mi hermana- torció los labios, la verdad ya no quería llevarse bien con la pelirroja, no le interesaba.

-aun así gracias, fuiste muy amable-

-ni tanto- dijo digna

-oyee estoy tratando de ser amable aquí, sabes? Se mas cordial, niña-

-Ja! Y encima te impones? Que descarada eres, señorita Saotome-

Akane se marchó, dejándola atrás.

.

..

.

Al día siguiente camino a la escuela, llegó a la intersección donde se cruzaban las 3 calles, ahí estaba la pelirroja, con su uniforme colegial y su mochila rectangular tan propia de un estudiante.

-hola-

Akane pasó de largo a la chica, ignorándola.

Ranko suspiro –vale, me lo merezco.. – la siguió -…he sido grosera, y no solo contigo, si no con todos….es solo que…. Yo…yo tengo un problema y.. Me tiene molesta todo el tiempo sabes?...podrías detenerte al menos?! ¡Trató de entablar una conversación aqui!- una vena ya estaba palpitando en su frente por la actitud de la peli azul.

-todos tenemos problemas en esta vida- dijo, y de un momento a otro se detuvo haciendo que la cara de Ranko topara de lleno con su mochila, la cual llevaba al hombro, giró a mirar a la pelirroja, Ranko se talló la nariz por el dolor –el problema no es tu problema, el problema es tu actitud hacia el problema-

Ranko guardó silencio, no supo como contestar a eso. Parpadeó un par de veces. -vaya….- rompió el silencio –si lo pones de ese modo, no suena tan mal… no pensé que fueras tan profunda-

Akane la miro seria unos segundos para luego romper en carcajadas –lo escuche de una película!-

Ranko casi cae de espaldas

-vamos a clases…- Akane regresó a su seriedad y comenzó de nuevo su andar.

-y yo que ya empezaba a respetarte- dijo Ranko de mala gana –ya te iba a llamar Akane sama- bromeó

-oyee que yo soy muy madura para mi edad- reclamó la peliazul –pero tienes que admitir que te impactó, te ví asi de 'oh dios mio! Tiene razón'- se carcajeó

-Bueno ya Ranko!, deja de seguirme, no tienes intenciones de hacer amigos verdad? No me molestes entonces…-

-perdón, ya? Tuve mala actitud y lo siento..- y de nuevo a seguirla –de verdad tu hermana cocina bien, agradécele de mi parte-

-que tu mamá nunca te hace de comer?-

-..yo… mi madre murió cuando bebé…-

-ya veo…lo siento… la mía también-

Ranko de nuevo guardó silencio. Y bajó la cabeza. -ya sé como estaremos a mano!-

-a mano!? De que hablas!?-

-ese tipo que te gusta! Te ayudare a conquistarlo!-

Akane se ruborizó y tomó a Ranko de la blusa y la jalo hacia ella –te prohíbo vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta o te mato- tenia la mirada saltona y risa de psicópata, con una actitud bastante amenazante, como la de un asesino serial –te mato!-

-ca..calma… Akane- rió nerviosamente

-te mato!-

-sii ya ya entendí je jeje- trato de zafarse en vano –entonces te ayudare a ya sabes que con ya sabes quien, que opinas?-

La peliazul la soltó al fin –no digas tonterías…puede y no sepas por ser recién llegada de china pero aquí en Japón hay una ley omnipotente llamada..-

-"pareja asignada" – le interrumpió –se sobre eso… oh vamos no te gustaría siquiera declarártele? Se que te gustaría, toda jovencita enamorada sueña con declarar su amor a su joven príncipe….. que en este caso es un viejo pero bueno- dijo lo último en un murmullo

-que dijiste?- la mirada de asesino serial relucía de nuevo en los ojos de Akane

-nada nada!... oh vamos Akane.. Será divertido.. el te gusta, puede y tu le gustes… ¿porque seguir esa tonta ley? Eres una adolecente, y los adolescentes no seguimos reglas de adultos aburridos, verdad?-

-suena a que quieres corromperme, estás loca, adiós!- Akane entró corriendo a la escuela, habían llegado al fin.

-Akane espera!-

Y así La pequeña Ranko se había apegado a Akane, esperándola en la esquina de esa calle, esperándola a la salida, siguiéndola a todos lados, queriendo convencerla de su trato.

-me dejaras en paz alguna vez?-

-oh vamos Akane déjame agradecerte el que me hayas alimentado- le gritó, mientras la perseguía a la salida de la escuela.

-pareces perro callejero! Deja de seguirme!-

Y así es como su amistad hizo click. por un bento (XD)

Continuará…

.

.

.

Nota de la escritora: yo aqui de nuevo, continuando esta historia. gracias por sus reviews, asi me doy cuenta como les va pareciendo el fic, ya saben cualquier comentario duda o lo que gusten comentar sera bienvenido. hasta el proximo capitulo! gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko takahashi. Me inspire también en el anime koi to uso.

.

"Jamas nos casaremos"

.

.

4 ¿ha visto a una pelirroja?

.

.

Actualidad...

.

Unas horas antes...

.

Al terminar las clases...

-este día se me ha hecho...- levantó los brazos hacia el cielo y se estiró -..super largo.. no crees?-

-si... oye Ranko- Akane señalo la mochila de su compañera -esta brillando tu celular, no será una llamada?-

-ah- lo tomó y vio que era el número de su padre -tengo que irme rapido, nos vemos-

-espera! te acompañamos- dijo Akari que también estaba presente junto con Chiyo

-ohh no se preocupen por mí, es solo un asunto de la casa, nada grave,jijiji. nos vemos mañana!- salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, desapareciendo a lo lejos.

-que curiosa es- dijo Akari

-Oigan chicas, ustedes saben donde vive Ranko?-

Chiyo y Akari giraron a verla muy extrañadas

-no, pero pensamos que tu sabrías-

Dijo Chiyo -con eso de que se han hechos muy amigas de la noche a la mañana-

-Si- continuo Akari -nos sentimos celosas, cuidanos porque nos pierdes- rieron

-Perdón chicas, es que como Ranko es nueva- rio -pensé que sería buena idea hacerme su amiga, y resulta que nos gustan las mismas cosas- mintió

-No te preocupes!- rieron -estamos bromeando, no seas tan seria Akane, pareces una viejita-

-ay que graciositas me salieron eh?-

Akane vió que Ranko tomó otro rumbo diferente al habitual para ir a su casa. Se extrañó y decidió no quedarse con la duda esta vez.

-chicas, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana! se cuidan!-

-pero Akane, no nos ibas a pasar las notas de la tercera clase?-

-mañana a primera hora lo juro!-

Y Chiyo y Akari perdieron de vista a la peli azul.

.

..

.

Al llegar a la esquina se asomó un poco, esperando no ser detectada, encontró a Ranko con la mirada, entrando al metro.

"que raro" pensó "¿no iba a ir a su casa?"

De nuevo la perdió de vista, se acerco a la entrada del metro. Por momentos dudo. Pero ya la había seguido hasta ahí, así que sería una tontería regresar a su casa sin saber donde vivía la pelirroja. Pago su entrada del metro y entró. Cuidando de no ser descubierta. El transporte público llegó y Ranko fue de las primeras en entrar. Caminó a otra puerta para poder entrar también, esperó a que se dejara de empujar la gente, entró.

Se tomó de un tubo para no caer, y escondiéndose entre la gente trato de acomodarse.

-ay!- escucho a alguien quejarse -duele!- al parecer era una mujer.

No quiso voltear porque la pelirroja se encontraba por ahí. y si la veía? no quiso arriesgarse.

Escuchó a dos personas discutir pero siguió ferrea a no voltear aunque le mataba la curiosidad.

"no volteare no volteare, y si me ve?"

-"yo tengo un problema.."-

Recordó las palabras de Ranko cuando recién se habían conocido.

"nunca le he preguntado por su problema. Seré mala amiga por no hacerlo?"

-ay! porque hiciste eso!?-

Esa era la voz de Ranko. a ella también la estaban molestando?

-roja tonta!- dijo una voz femenina. Reconoció que era la misma voz que se quejó antes.

-ay! que tienes!?-

Aun con cautela, Se giró y entre los hombros de las personas pudo ver lo que sucedía.

Ranko y una extraña joven de cabello morado se estaban jalando el cabello una a la otra.

"¡¿pero que..!?" se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en tremenda y bochornosa escena pública. "ayy que debo hacer? la ayudo? pero que vergüenza, Ranko!" se tapó la cara con mucha pena ajena, notando como dos o tres personas sacaron su celular para grabarlas.

El metro se detuvo en la próxima estación, y abrió sus puertas. empezó a sonar una voz a través de las bocinas del transporte –a ver las jovencitas que se están peleando, o dejan de pelear o ya no avanzamos- era el chofer que las veía pues la cabina de mando estaba la lado del mismo vagón donde iban.

-soltarme!- dijo la chica extraña

-tu primero!- escuchó a Ranko ordenarle.

La gente desesperada por llegar a sus destinos, empujaron a ambas fuera del vagon y el chofer cerró las puertas, escuchó a la gente burlarse de su amiga

"que vergüenza Ranko que vergüenza!...ay no! me tenía que bajar también!"

Y el metro dio marcha a la estación siguiente.

.

..

.

Cansada de tanto correr, pudo regresar a la estación anterior, donde debió haberse bajado si no fuera tan distraída y sentir pena ajena por su amiga.

Se sintió exhausta y busco con la mirada alguna pista del rumbo que había tomado la pelirroja, se acercó a una señora que estaba sentada afuera de su negocio, una tiendita.

-disculpe- trató de recuperar aire -ha visto a una chica pelirroja pasar por aquí?, con este mismo uniforme?- señaló sus ropas.

-seguro hijita- dijo la anciana muy amable -tomó esa calle-

-muchas gracias!- le sonrió y tomó aquel camino.

y preguntando a las personas que encontró en el camino y que parecían vivir ahí, fue como llegó a encontrar a la pelirroja. a lo lejos la vio subir las escaleras de un edificio que supuso eran unos departamentos, y la vio entrar a la primer puerta.

-Ranko..- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. había corrido bastante y se alegró de poder encontrar el paradero de su amiga.

Se quedó un momento escondida detrás de el poste de luz, esperando por si alguien salía o llegaba alguien más, no estaba segura si estaría ella y su padre ahí dentro o si vivía con mas familia, ya que lo único que sabia Akane de su amiga era que tenía un padre y su madre había fallecido cuando pequeña, al igual que su madre. Pero y si realmente tiene mas familia? y si la descubren? sería mejor esperar.

2 minutos después...

-ushhhh ya me harté-

Caminó hacia el edificio, subió las escaleras y teniendo de frente la puerta por la cual la pelirroja había entrado levantó la mano con la clara intención de tocar la puerta con los nudillos...mas sin embargo se detuvo.

"que estoy haciendo?...en verdad voy a presionar a Ranko de esta forma? por mera curiosidad mía? ella es mi amiga y quizás... debería respetar su vida privada...y si se enoja conmigo?"

Bajó la mano decepcionada de ella misma

"soy una tonta... mira que solo por saber donde-"

Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar un gran alboroto del otro lado de la puerta, y unas fuertes pisadas retumbaron acercándose cada vez mas. Akane bajo las escaleras corriendo, temiendo a que fuera Ranko quien saliera y la encontrara ahi.

Mas no salió nadie del departamento, más bien la puerta de al lado se abrió y salió alguien que tocó la puerta contigua de manera violenta. El barullo se detuvo y escucho el sonido de otra puerta abriéndose.

-¿¡porque tanto escándalo!? ¡Dejen dormir que tengo turno de noche en el trabajo esta semana!-

-No molestes muchacho! estamos ocupados!-

y una puerta fue cerrada muy fuerte

"ay..." se lamentó Akane, que no pudo ver nada puesto que estaba escondida en el primer piso, justo bajo las escaleras. "Que miedo! seguro ese era su papá, suena como un ogro... tengo que irme de aquí antes que me vean!"

Exclamó en su mente, muy asustada, seguía oyendo al extraño de antes seguir tocando la puerta, al parecer el vecino de al lado.

"saldré caminando como si nada, hare como si hubiera visitado a una amiga de por aquí, bueno realmente eso hice pero no, otra amiga imaginaria"

Caminó dos pasos con miedo de mirar atrás para no encontrarse con la mirada de nadie y habiendo salido de su escodite bajo las escaleras escucho un llanto, uno muy agudo e infantil.

"debe ser Ranko!"

El miedo desapareció y subió a zancadas las escaleras, por fin vio al hombre que estuvo tocando la puerta todo ese tiempo, en realidad era un muchacho.

-oye!- le gritó al presente -aquí vive Ranko?- dijo mientras se acercaba

-Ranko?- se extrañó

-si, una chica pelirroja como de mi edad-

El muchacho se quedo mudo por un momento, se sonrojó, y corto su mudes empezando a balbucear incoherencias -yo..esto,, el... aquí...soy...al...lado...vivo...tu...azul...- dijo notándose bastante nervioso -... Tengo que irme!- y se fue corriendo a encerrarse en su casa. Akane también se quedo muda, y no supo que pensar al percatarse de sonidos de varios cerrojos que podría jurar estaba poniendo el extraño que acababa de huir.

"que chico taaan raro"

y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Se encontró de frente un hombre robusto de mediana edad, con lentes y una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza.

-yo..-

y eso fue todo lo que dijo Akane, porque el hombre le cerró la puerta en las narices

"pero que demon..?"

Y la puerta se abrió de nuevo

-Deja de molestar!-

Le gritó otro extraño muchacho muy furioso, para luego el mismo poner una cara de espantado.

"que miedo este chico...pero creo que quería gritarle al que se acaba de ir y encerrar aquí al lado...será mejor preguntar por ella" -ehmm... perdón...esta Ranko?...-

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Seguido de otra cerrada de puerta en las narices de la pobre chica.

-AY! pero que les pasa a esta gente?-

La peli azul ya más desesperada azotó la puerta con los puños -Ranko! estas ahí dentro!? RANKO!-

"Maldición!" pensó Ranma "como es posible que me haya seguido? ni siquiera me di cuenta!"

-te dije que esperaras, pero nunca escuchas, muchacho-

-papá!- muy molesto por su estúpido regaño tomó a su padre del brazo -tienes que salir y decirle que "Ranko" no está. o que se está bañando, es mas díselo enojado, deshazte de ella, pero ya!-

-está bien está bien!, ya voy-

-quién es?- Asuza salto del sillón y quiso acercarse a la puerta pero el chico de la trenza la detuvo, para que su padre saliera sin contratiempos. -es un amigo? un cobrador? un cobrador! por eso se esconden? muy mal por ti niño, deber es de mala gente-

-No te metas donde no te llaman- le regaño Mikado, ya estresado por la situación.

Mientras tanto afuera...

-Mira niña no sé quien seas pero Ranko está ocupada, se está bañando y no me gusta que venga gente a mi casa sin avisar!- dijo Genma fingiendo molestia -porque tiene muchos deberes! y no me gusta que holgazaneé! -

"lo sabia! es un ogro!" grito Akane en su mente -lo siento señor, es que escuche a alguien lloraba y pensé seria ella... está bien?-

-eso? ahh... este... es una sobrinita que nos trajo la vecina a cuidarsela!, no te preocupes es un poco chiflada- rio tontamente "espera un momento, se supone que intento correrla" regreso rápidamente a su papel -mejor vete ya o castigare a Ranko por no acatar mis órdenes!-

-lo siento mucho! por favor no le diga que estuve aquí, no quiero meterla en problemas- se inclinó en señal de respeto frente a Genma

-sí, no le diré, pero ya vete- se adentro de nuevo a la casa y cerró la puerta de un azotón "ay que feo la traté, espero no haberla hecho llorar" pensó el padre de Ranma. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y el sonido de unas pisadas alejándose rápidamente lo tranquilizaron, suspiro "ahora solo faltan este par de locos" refiriéndose a los asesores que aun seguían en la sala

Regresó al interior del lugar y Mikado y Asuza ya estaban de pie, despidiéndose de Ranma.

-Espero hayamos sido claros, Ranma- Mikado se mostraba serio -señor Genma, gracias por recibirnos, estaremos en contacto-

-adiositooo- se despidió la pequeña asesora.

Y así el par se retiró al fin del departamento de los Saotome.

Sabiéndose solos ambos se desplomaron cada quien en un sillón. y fue como si el alma les regresaba al cuerpo. Sintiendo una paz como nunca antes.

Soltaron un suspiro enorme casi al unísono. Se notaba el parentesco.

-eso fue de locos, no Ranma?- se carcajeó -que tanto te dijo el asesor?-

Ranma guardo silencio

-y quien era esa niña que vino a buscarte?-

de nuevo silencio

-es de tu escuela verdad? tiene tu mismo uniforme... son del mismo salon? son amigas?-

-papá...ya cállate ¿quieres?-

-que mal me tratas, mira que hacerme gritarle a esa pobre chica solo para que se fuera, ya ves lo que hago por ti? y me lo agradeces? no! ni un triste plato lavas! qué hijo tan holgazán! ojala hubieras sido niña, una hija me haría de comer al menos- guardo silencio al sentir la mirada asesina de su hijo clavada en su yugular. Se tapo el cuello con ambas manos, temiendo su seguridad.

Ranma suspiró -Mikado me dijo algo importante...-

Genma puso atención

-este fin de semana, estamos citados para conocer a mi pareja asignada, junto a su familia, los Tendo-

-en serio? qué bien!- exclamó el señor de mediana edad -Tendo eh? es verdad así se apellidan. Sabes? me suena pero no recuerdo de donde... ya quiero que sea ese día, que emoción! quiero conocerlos, ¿no te da curiosidad como será tu futura esposa? a mi si, será una chica linda?-

-ya la conoces...- su hijo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapo los ojos con su brazo notándose su frustración

-ah si?, cuando? que no recuerdo-

-hace un momento, en la puerta-

Silencio incomodo de nuevo

-QUEEE!? la niña de hace un momento!? A la que le grité!?-

El grito de Genma llenó la sala, retumbando en los oídos de el pelinegro.

¡QUE TE CALLES!

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Nota de la escritora: he aqui la continuación, de verdad no esperaba tan buenos comentarios sobre mi fic, muchas gracias! me alegra saber que les va agradando mi historia loca. prox capitulo, finalmente Ranma se presenta ante Akane como hombre! :P ya saben cualquier comentario sugerencia es bienvenido en la cajita de reviews! gracias y hasta entonces, amig s!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, fanfic creado sin animo de lucro, meramente para entretener.

.

"Jamas nos casaremos"

.

.

5 Presentación familiar

.

.

-Eres hombre?- preguntó Akane riendo, sonrió tontamente y de pronto su expresión cambio totalmente por una seriedad y enojo muy notable

-¿estas hablando en serio?...eres una mentirosa! te odio!-

Despertó, bañada con agua fria, lanzada desde un balde por su padre, quien le gritaba desde la orilla de su cama.

-¿¡pero que haces!? ¡viejo estupido!- saltó de la cama furiosa

-te estoy tratando de despertar, que no vez? mira la hora que es! te moví y te grité y nada mas no despertabas- dijo tranquilo, como si lo hecho hubiese sido lo más acertado.

Ranma alcanzó su celular y miró que efectivamente ya iba tarde a la escuela. -maldita sea!- corrió al baño -ya me encargaré de ti anciano!-

-como si pudieras!- bostezó -que hambre tengo, ire al supermercado-

Habían pasado los días y ya estaba cerca el día de la presentación con su futura esposa asignada por el gobierno. Estaba nervioso, y un poco aterrado de lo que pudiera pasar. lo que mas temía era que se supiese la verdad sobre su problema físico. Su maldición.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a su amiga esperándola donde siempre.

-Akane! es tarde, te hacía en la escuela-

-hola buenos días! supuse te habías quedado dormida, no te preocupes, aun es temprano-

Caminaron en silencio. Mas rápido que de costumbre, para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

"si se llega a enterar de mi verdadera identidad... seguro no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra en la vida." se lamentó la pelirroja

-oye Ranko-

-SI!- se asustó

-te quería comentar algo muy curioso sobre mi pareja asignada-

"!..."

-se apellida igual que tu-

-ahh si?- dijo nerviosa

-Saotome, puedes creerlo? que curioso no?-

-Saotome?-

-si, Ranma Saotome...-

La pequeña pelirroja tragó saliva, debía fingir demencia? o inventar alguna mentira.

-lo conoces? es pariente tuyo?-

-SI!- se maldijo, respondió casi sin pensar "diablos, ahora que le digo?" -es... es...mi...-

Akane la miró curiosa

-Mi primo!- "ay pero que idiota soy" pensó -es mi primo Ranma, somos de la edad!-

-tu primo!- se sorprendió -vaya que coincidecia!.. y es buena persona? debo tomar precaución con el?-

-para nada! es buen chico- sonrió nerviosa

-ya veo, lo que pasa es que ya hay una cita impuesta, este fin de semana y... tengo un poco de miedo-

-No te apures seguro se llevaran bien- risa nerviosa de nuevo.

-tu crees?- se quedó pensativa, "habrá sido el chico que me cerró la puerta en la cara?"

Y ya no se habló más del tema, Akane por temor a que se pudiera salirsele el comentario de que había ido a su casa y se descubriera el que la había seguido. y Ranko pues, porque estaba muy nerviosa sobre la tal presentación.

Y se le notó a lo largo del dia escolar, Ranko estuvo tirando sus libros, su zacapuntas, tropezando con todos y rompió su lapiz.

-Ranko estas bien?- pregunto Chiyo, sentada desde su pupitre -te ves algo alterada-

-yo?- rió alterada -como crees?-

..

...

..

Entró a su hogar siendo recibida por su padre

-Bienvenida, comemos juntos?-

-seguro-

Akane fue a preparar los platos y puso la mesa para dos

-Nabiki no está?-

-salió con sus amigas- guardó el periódico y fue a la cocina a lavarse las manos -regresa más tarde, dijo-

-ya veo-

Se sentaron y platicaron de como habían estado su día, lo que habían enseñado en la escuela, lo que el señor Soun había platicado con sus vecinas. el ambiente era muy ameno, hasta que el señor Soun le recordó a su hija del evento próximo que tendrían como familia.

-Ya es el domingo, cierto? la presentación con tu futuro esposo-

Akane guardó silencio

-No sientes curiosidad de cómo será el y su familia?-

-Papá..- dijo seria sin dejar de hurgar en su comida –creo que Nabiki quemó el arroz, huele raro no crees?-

-mmm no lo noto hija... qué crees que me dijo la vecina de al lado sobre sus gata? tuvo 5-

-en serio? que lindos! ire a tomarles una foto al rato-

Su padre sonrió.

.

..

.

El domingo llegó al fin y el día de conocer a su futuro esposo seria ese.

Salieron de su hogar El señor Soun y sus dos hijas y subieron a un taxi que los esperaba.

-no estas nerviosa?- le dijo muy divertida Nabiki a su hermana

-porque habría de estarlo?-

-pues porque a partir de hoy ya tienes novio-

-el no es mi novio-

-claro que si, será tu novio y tendrás que besarlo, abrazarlo..-

-papá! dile a Nabiki que se calle!-

-Calma hijas ,no discutan..- dijo Soun, desde el asiento delantero del taxi.

Akane le sacó la lengua a su hermana

-¿con esa lengua besaras a tu novio?-

-papaaaá!-

-ya hijas, compórtense- dijo un poco apenado pues el taxista estaba presenciando todo.

-hump- akane se cruzo de brazos y se volteó, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

-mira! ahi esta el doctor tofu fuera de su casa- Nabiki bajó la ventana del vehículo -adiós doctor!- sacó la ventana para saludarlo

Akane giró y lo vió saludarlos, el taxi rapidamente lo dejó atras, siguiendo su camino. Se quedó pensativa un momento para luego girar a mirar hacia su ventanilla, suspiró. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con su amiga la pelirroja, era raro encontrarla los fines de semana al teléfono pero tuvo la suerte de que le contestara.

-Flashback-

-acompáñame! no quiero ir sola!-

-no puedo...yoooo...tengo muchos pendientes aquí en la casa!, ya sabes cómo se pone mi papá... créeme que si pudiera iría, perdón-

-está bien... estoy muy nerviosa, que hago?-

-tranquila, ya te dije que es buena persona... no es como Kuno-

Rieron

-ay no, que horror, te imaginas?-

-tu tranquila, solo se van a presentar y ya, no hay porque adelantarse, aparte recuerda que aun estamos en el proceso de conquistar al Doctor Tofu-

-estas bromeando verdad? eso no tiene futuro...-

-tu tranquila.. yo me encargo de regañar a mi primo si se porta mal- rió

-Fin del flashback-

¿Realmente Ranko hablaba en serio sobre conquistar al doctor Tofu? Siempre pensó que solo lo había dicho para agradarle y ser amable.

Llegaron a su destino, un edificio de un piso, parecido a una vieja casona del periodo EDO, dando la sensación de ser un hotel rustico y tradicional. Entraron al lobby y el Padre de familia se acercó a la señorita del recibidor.

-Buenas tardes- saludó cortésmente -Fuimos citados aquí sobre un asunto de pareja asignada-

-buenas tardes señor, con mucho gusto, el nombre de la señorita es?- dijo mirando a las hijas del Señor Tendo.

-Akane Tendo-

-Muy bien!- Buscó en la computadora que tenia al frente -Aquí esta, pasillo a su izquierda tercer puerta a su derecha, numero 3-

-si, muchas gracias-

-Señor Tendo!- saludó Mikado, quien recien llegaba acompañado de su compañera asesora, Asuza -Un placer conocerlo al fin-

-Señor Sanzenin mucho gusto igualmente- se tomaron de la mano y con Asuza fue igual-con usted hable por teléfono no es asi?-

-de hecho- sonrió -como asesor de los muchachos es mi deber estar presente en su primer encuentro y aclararles cualquier duda que tengan en el proceso-

-yo igual!- levantó la mano Azusa.

-Veo que La señorita Akane no está muy emocionada con la cita de hoy verdad?-

Le sonrió a La peliazul, quien se supo descubierta puesto que estaba muy seria en el momento, se acercó a las hermanas

Saludó a Nabiki- Mucho gusto tu debes de ser Nabiki, muy hermosa por cierto- besó su mano

-Por supuesto, mucho gusto- dijo muy natural

-Y tu debes ser Akane- tomó su mano y también la besó -Yo seré tu asesor Mikado Sanzenin, no había tenido el placer de conocerte-

-igualmente- dijo seca

-Que jovencita tan seria- rió y puso la mano de Akane en su antebrazo -vengan, pongámonos cómodos- Caminó con Akane aun tomándole del brazo y seguido por los demás.

-Este lugar, ha existido desde la creación del sistema "pareja asignada" -comentó Mikado- El cual el gobierno compró para usarlo exclusivamente para las primeras reuniones de las familias y asi convivir por un rato, ya saben; ver si congenian los jóvenes- Llegaron a la puerta con el numero 3 en una placa a su lado y Mikado abrió la puerta. había una mesa preparada grande al centro, con un mantel blanco y platos preparados para un banquete.

-Si gustan ponerse cómodos, la comida ya está en camino-

-que rico- dijo Nabiki -comer sin tener que cocinar-

-Disculpe...- dijo Soun -Que costo tendrá el servicio?-

-No se apure señor- sonrió Asuza -nada de lo proporcionado aquí tendrá costo para ninguna de las dos familias, es gratuito por la ocasión de ser la presentación familiar-

-qué bien!- exclamó Nabiki, prendándose del brazo de su padre -espero sea algo delicioso-

Akane observaba como su padre y su hermana se sentaban frente a la mesa y platicaban con los asesores como si se trataran de viejos conocidos, se sintió algo traicionada, ellos tan tranquilos cuando realmente lo que se estaba planteando ahi era su futuro. Su seriedad se transformó en mal humor. Se sentó y no pronunció palabra alguna.

.

..

.

Genma y su hijo llegaron a la dirección que Mikado les habia dicho. no hubo mucho problema puesto que Mikado les había mandado un croquis. Bajaron del Taxi y entraron al lugar.

-Wow Ranma! mira que elegante-

-Si... que emoción- dijo muy serio

-No seas amargado, parece que vas a tu funeral- se acercó a la recepcionista -Buenas buenas- dijo muy alegre, -tenemos una cita aquí, linda-

-¿El nombre del Joven es?-

-Genma Saotome, encantado en conocerla hermosa señorita- la chica lo miró extrañada -ahh perdón! te refieres al que se va a casar! es mi hijo Ranma-

La recepcionista lo miró muy fastidiada "viejo ridículo" pensó

Ranma le golpeó la nuca con la mano extendida -joven tu? ni volviendo a nacer, deja de jugar y ponte serio...Yo soy Ranma Saotome- le dijo a la joven, ella tecleó en su computadora

-pasillo a su izquierda tercer puerta a su derecha, numero 3... de hecho ya está la otra familia esperándolos- sonrió la joven y Ranma palideció

-vamos vamos! a conocer a los consuegros!- tomó a Ranma del cuello de su camisa y se adelantaron al pasillo-¿no te emociona?-

Su hijo no respondió, giró a mirarlo para darle ánimos pero algo raro había en él ese día.

-oye hoy te ves raro, y no solo es la camisa roja de china que casi no usas, la usaste hoy por ser día especial?- su padre se acerco a inspeccionarlo mejor -mmmhh...ah! te lavaste la cara!- señalando el rostro de su hijo como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento; y en efecto, el rostro de Ranma lucia limpio y terso.

-yo..yo todos los días me lavo la cara! no se por que la sorpresa?- quiso que pasara desapercibido ese hecho

-tu? todos los días?...¡y tu camisa está limpia! -lo señaló- hasta huele bien!-

-Yo siempre huelo bien!-

Lo olisqueó como si se tratara de un perro buscando algún rastro -y supongo que todos los días te pones de mi loción para después de afeitar!-

-cállate viejo chocho! ¿¡No se de que estás hablando!?-

Se tomaron del cuello del otro, con ánimos de iniciar una pelea

-¡eso es para mis citas importantes! mocoso del demonio!-

-¿¡cuales citas, anciano!? No has tenido ninguna jamás!-

A lo lejos una puerta se abrió y Para sorpresa de ambos El asesor Mikado se asomó, al verlos los llamó, indicándoles con la mano que se acercaran.

Se soltaron, en tregua temporal, y caminaron por el pasillo que, para Ranma, se hacía cada vez más estrecho, presa de sus nervios.

"qué hago? estaré frente a Akane..Como yo mismo...solo espero no piense mal de mi... tal vez y podamos pasar como gente decente siempre y cuando papá se comporte"

-Buenas! buenas! se puede?- gritó Genma levantando la mano y saludando a los presentes, apresurándose a entrar

"estamos arruinados" Ranma cayó en depresión.

"...bien... cálmate.. Solo es Akane y su familia, tranquilízate...cálmate!" -se metió una cachetada -"allá voy"

Entró y Primero miró al Señor de bigote, luego a otra chica sentada al lado, y al lado de esta se encontraba Akane, mirando hacia la pared. su corazón latió con fuerza, presa del nerviosismo.

Akane al sentirse observada giró y señaló a Genma tan rápido como lo vió

-¡el ogro!-

-¿ogro?- Genma se señaló a si mismo

Y al mirar a Ranma

-¡eres ese chico!-

"diablos..." se lamentó Ranma "olvidaba que ya nos habíamos visto" -eh...-se rascó la cabeza- hola..soy..-

Genma aventó a Ranma a un lado, echando a perder su oportunidad de presentarse frente a Akane como un hombre normal.

-EH! tuu! yo te conozco!- señalo al padre de Akane -tuuu malditoo! hasta que te vuelvo a ver!-

El señor Soun lo miro incredulo -quien? yo?- se señalo a si mismo

-sii tuu!, ya sabia que de algo me sonaba tu apellido- lo miro muy serio y mostraba furia en sus ojos.

todos guardaron silencio asustados, mas las hijas de Tendo, preguntándose de donde conocía su padre a semejante loco

-hahahahahah- rió muy fuerte el hombre calvo cubierto por su pañoleta -soy yo! Genma!-

Y en cuanto escuchó el nombre del otro, el Señor Tendo lo miró mas sorprendido, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa -Genma! viejo amigo!-

Y corrieron para abrazarse, bastante efusivos y se daban fuertes palmadas en la espalda, como si se conocieran desde varias vidas antes, y no se hubieran visto en una vida.

-conoces al señor? papa?- pregunto Nabiki, bastante tranquila y curiosa, mientras Akane con la boca abierta, no daba crédito a la transformación de carácter del "ogro"

-conocerlo? es mi hermano del alma! mi amigo de la juventud! cuanto tiempo!-

-Que sorpresa! Tendo eres un Pícaro! rodeado de tan bellas niñas! que envidia me das!- le rascaba la cabeza -que viejo estas! te dejaste bigote!-

-y tu? mira que hijo tan varonil tienes! de donde lo robaste? viejo yo? si tu estas calvo, viejo zorro!-

-hay que celebrar esto! vayamos a un karaoke, como los viejos tiempos, qué opinas!? Vamos todos! yo pago!-

Al joven de la trenza ya le había saltado una vena en la frente

-¡No estamos aquí para tus parranderías papa!-

El par detuvo sus planes de juerga en cuanto lo escucharon

Akane lo miró, acaso lo había llamado papá? si, lo había hecho

"diablos" el pelinegro quedó estático en su lugar, en cuanto se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

-¿es tu papá?- preguntó al chico de la trenza.

-no!..es!-

-es mi sobrino!- Genma se colgó del cuello de su hijo, pasando su brazo por encima del cuello del muchacho -como lo crie desde pequeño, se le quedo decirme papá! el pobre no tiene padre! verdad Ranma? mi hermana y yo lo criamos!-

La mirada de Akane mostro tristeza hacia el muchacho "pobrecito" pensó

Genma lo miro sonriente como diciéndole "eh, que no pasa nada, vamos bien"

y Ranma lo miro furioso como diciéndole "siéntate ya , maldita sea"

Se sentaron al fin y el primero en hablar fue Soun, animado por el reencuentro con su viejo amigo -pero mira nada mas donde nos vinimos a encontrar! que has hecho todo este tiempo! no sabía que tenias una hermana-

-pues si, ya vez- rió -pues lo de siempre, entrenar y entrenar, y tú? no perdiste el tiempo, eh? que hijas tan lindas tienes-

-si-rió-

Y mientras aquellos dos rememoraban viejas andanzas; Los asesores no daban crédito a la tremenda escena que acaba de suceder

Continuará-

.

.

.

.

Nota de la autora: espero les agrade como va la historia, cualquier comentario u opinion dejamelo en la cajita de reviewss. hasta el prox capi!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la reina del manga Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es un fic de mero ocio con el cual no lucro, no gano nada mas que entretenerles a uds y entretenerme escribiéndolo

.

JAMAS NOS CASAREMOS!

.

.

Cap 6 Primera cena familiar

.

.

La escena era tal que ni pintada quedaría mejor... o peor?

Genma y Soun riendo y rememorando viejas andanzas, los asesores Mikado y Asuza Con los ojos abiertos como platos que no daban crédito a lo recién sucedido, Nabiki en silencio observando el cambio repentino de su padre, Akane molesta, Ranma maldiciendo internamente a su padre por haber arruinado su presentación ante la peliazul, y Genma, para variar; siendo un sin vergüenza.

-ohh si me acuerdo de aquella vez- rió Genma -cuando tuvimos que huir porque no teníamos dinero para pagar-

Soun rio a carcajada abierta -y porque no? eran carísimos!-

-papá!- exclamó su hija menor

-tu? huyendo sin pagar, papá?- dijo Nabiki un poco incrédula

Soun al haberse descubierto, retomó su seriedad habitual y carraspeó la garganta con los ojos cerrados

-nunca se vayan de un restaurante sin pagar, es algo muy malo, hijas-

-y lo dices ahora?-

-que descaro papá-

Los reproches de sus hijas resonaron en su oído clavándose en su espalda como cuchillos con el nombre de "culpa"

-bueno bueno y a qué hora sirven la comida? es hora de comer ya , no creen?- Genma levantó el vaso de agua y le dio un enorme trago.

"no tienes vergüenza" pensó su hijo

"pobre muchacho" ambos asesores sintieron pena por el joven de la trenza, lamentando el que compartiera parentesco con el hombre de la pañoleta

-ejem- Mikado aclaró su garganta, se levantó junto a Azusa de sus asientos -¿que opinan si para conocernos mejor nos presentamos?-

-claro!- sonrió la señorita Asesora -que la señorita Tendo y el joven Saotome se presenten el uno al otro-

-¿presentarnos?- dijo la mencionada con desgano

-por ejemplo- continuo Azusa -"hola mi nombre es Azusa Shiratori, tengo 16 años.."-

Mikado la acusó con la mirada de mentirosa

-"soy una joven y bella joven con toda una vida por delante, me gusta salir a pasear y las noches lluviosas.."-

"parece comercial de telecitas de los 90´s" Nabiki sonrió por su pensamiento

-"y bla bla bla" cosas asi.- Azusa señaló a los jovenes- ¿quien empieza?-

El silencio reinó la habitación

-vamos chicos no sean tímidos- Mikado se puso nervioso por el ambiente frio que se formó

Nabiki codeó a su hermana

-oye! no me pegues-

-primero las damas- susurró la pelicastaña

Al ver que la chica no quería levantarse y discutía con su hermana, Genma le codeó las costillas a su sobrino para que el fuera el primero.

Ranma se levantó muy correcto y habló.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome - dijo, mirando al señor Tendo- y tengo 16 años-

Akane suspiro aburrida.

Ranma ahora miró a Nabiki -actualmente no estoy estudiando y... ehh... me dedico a entrenar...-

Akane suspiro aburrida

-y practicar artes marciales.-

y Akane de nuevo, suspiro aburrida

A Ranma se le saltó una vena en la frente, producto del fastidio de la actitud de su prometida

-disculpa … - sonrió queriendo ocultar inútilmente su enojo, pues se le notaba bastante -te aburro?-

Akane lo miro con desgano -no, continua-

-esto...y estoy en proceso de entrar a un torneo y...-

y Akane suspiro aburrida.

-oyeeee... que estoy tratando de presentarme aquí y no haces más que bostezar-

-si te molesta me voy- dijo la chica sin mas, encogiéndose de hombros

-no es eso, es solo que..-

-seguro te molesto, verdad? mejor me voy- dijo Akane quien se proponía a levantarse de su asiento pero fue detenida por la mano de su hermana, posando en su hombro.

El señor Tendo se adelantó -muchas gracias muchacho, por tu presentación, Akane porque no te presentas también tu?-

-qué? y yo porque?-

-Ranma se sentó y los ojos del señor Tendo surtieron suficiente presión para que su hija acatara su petición que más que eso parecía más una orden.

Se levantó con toda la pereza que podía caber en ella

-me llamo Akane. Tengo 16. fin-

Se volvió a sentar

-Akane hija- le reprochó su padre

Con cara de fastidio volvió a pararse-hola buenas tardes, mi nombre es Akane Tendo. Tengo 16 años y estoy estudiando...-

y Ranma suspiró aburrido

-oyeme grosero! que estoy hablando!-

-ah, verdad que molesta?- le sonrió socarrón

La joven frunció el seño y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Sintiéndose molesta. Volvió a hablar esta vez con un tono más fuerte

-me llamo Akane Tendo y JAMAS! me casaré con Ranma Saotome!-

y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, ante las mirada y el silencio de todos. Dejando tras ella a dos familias algo incomodas por su actuar.

-ejem- carraspeo el señor Tendo -jóvenes- rio nervioso -Siempre tan enérgicas-

-ve por ella muchacho!- ordenó el hombre calvo a su "sobrino"

-yo?-

-¿quien mas? tu la hiciste enojar-

-pero ella empezó, no debería ser yo el indignado?-

-es tu deber como su futuro esposo, no remilgues, sé un buen niño y ve por ella- recalcó Genma

-si cuñado!- sonrió Nabiki -es tu deber ahora que eres su novio-

-novio?!- el joven pasó por todos los colores habidos y por haber. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el cual fue disipado por una segunda y fuerte palmada en la espalda de parte de su "tio"

-anda ya, que no tardan en traer la comida y luego no alcanzara la pobre niña-

-está bien... solo espero no esté muy enojada-

-no te preocupes- dijo Soun -así es ella, se le pasan rápido los enojos-

"uy como si no la conociera" pensó el joven.

Claro que ya la conocía como era.

Salió en búsqueda de la peli azul, sin saber si realmente seguía en el edificio o se había marchado. Su padre y su hermana se veían muy tranquilos, al parecer ese tipo de berrinches eran comunes en su casa que ya los tenían sin cuidado. no había salido del edificio, supuso.

-donde estará?- se rascó la cabeza.

En el camino del pasillo se reencontró con una puerta la cual antes se encontraba cerrada. Se acercó y confirmó que estaba entreabierta.

abrió la puerta y dentro de la semioscuridad ubico a la chica sentada en el sueldo, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-con que aquí estas-

-vete de aquí!- dijo sin siquiera moverse

-oye... regresemos. si?.. tu familia debe estar preocupada-

-déjame sola!-

-Ranmaaa! Akanee!-

Era Asuza, quien habia decidido salir a buscar a los muchachos. Ranma fue jalado de su camisa hacia dentro del pequeño cuarto. Y cayó encima de la chica.

-ayy!- remilgo Akane al sentirse aplastada

-porque hiciste eso?- reclamó Ranma, para luego darse cuenta de que estaba sobre la chica y se sonrojó.

Akane se sonrojo también y lo empujó -quítate!-

-¡pero si fuiste tú quien me jaló hacia ti!-

-cállate! y cierra la puerta!-

Un poco confundido, acepto la orden de la chica y cerró la puerta, se quedaron en silencio en lo que pasaba Azusa por el pasillo. Esperaron y abundó el silencio por un largo minuto que les pareció una eternidad.

Miró a su alrededor y como sospechaba era un cuarto de limpieza, había escobas, trapeadores, y demás artículos. Su mirada se posó en la joven delante de él, la cual evitaba su mirada a toda costa, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Que berrinchuda era su amiga.

Pero la entendía.

Ya se imaginaba que no sería cosa de saludarse y de la nada volverse hasta amigos, sabía que no seria así, y también sabia que hasta podía ser entendía. Para ella esta situación era de lo más desagradable. El que le impongan un "marido" cuando ella ya estaba enamorada de otro; del profesor Tofu.

Suspiró.

-sabes?- susurró -te has aprovechado de mi-

-qué?- Akane abrió los ojos incrédula y giró a verlo

-si -ahora él era quien evitaba su mirada- me encierras en un sitio donde nadie nos ve, me acercas a ti a la mala, casi a la fuerza- fingió angustia y se tapó el pecho con sus brazos -ahora no podre casarme y tienes que tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones...tomándome como tu esposo-

Akane lo miró con una mezcla de repudio y fastidio -has visto demasiadas novelas, ¿no crees?-

-ahora no podré ser parte de una sana sociedad- fingió limpiarse una lagrima -tendré que vender mi cuerpo de ahora en adelante para poder comer el día a día- tapó su rostro con las palmas de sus manos y se tiró a llorar cual magdalena -que desgraciaaa!-

-¿estás loco?- el fastidio no cabía en ella

Dejó su teatro y le miró -no no lo estoy...¿porque te comportaste así hace un momento?... es obvio que no te agrada la idea que nos hayan impuesto como pareja...pero ese no es motivo para ser grosera conmigo...te entiendo por..- carraspeó su garganta -.. mi tío... esta loco, por el no te reprimas la verdad... pero yo... sabes? yo tampoco pedí esta situación...- Desvió la mirada, dramáticamente (que bien se le estaba dando actuar a este muchacho) -.. te has puesto a pensar que tal vez yo tampoco quiera casarme? ... que tal vez y yo.. ya quiera a alguien más?-

Aquello le cayó como una gran verdad, la cual no había reparado hasta ahora. Así como ella ya tenía sentimientos por otro hombre, lo dicho por el muchacho sentado frente a ella le afirmaba que el también tenia sentimientos por otra mujer.

-yo... no había pensado en tus sentimientos.. Lo siento-

-ok- sonrió -estas perdonada-

-y como es ella?-

-quien?-

-la chica que te gusta-

-ah...-"¿que le digo?" se rascó la cabeza -puesss... ella es..-

Los grandes ojos de Akane se posaron en Ranma, en espera de lo que diría

-pues... es.. muy linda, y amable..y.. se preocupa por los demas...y..- se sonrojó -y ya mejor regresemos! -se levantó -seguro están preocupados por nosotros-

Akane guardó silencio pero no reprochó nada, se levanto igual y salieron del pequeño armario de limpieza.

-¡Con que aquí estaban!-

Ambos fueron sorprendidos por la pequeña Asesora, quien sonreía de manera cómplice.

-que hacían ahí escondiditos? eh?-

-qué? nada! lo juro! nada!-

-nada! no hicimos nada!-

Tanto Ranma como Akane aletearon los brazos de forma efusiva negando todo pensamiento que estaría cruzando por la cabecita de Azusa, la cual los miraba muy picara

Y al regresar a la habitación pudieron proseguir Con la cena sin más contratiempos.

Genma y Soun brindando por que a partir de ahora serian familia y se visitarían mas seguido ahora que se habían reencontrado, prometiendo nuevas aventuras como las de su juventud.

-tenemos que salir de copas! yo invito- gritó el de la pañoleta blanca y lentes.

-que estaban haciendo solitos? eh? pillinesss jijijiji- Azusa le picoteaba las costillas a Ranma

-ya le dije que nada- le respondió muy apenado al igual que frustrado.

-oye Akane- le susurró Nabiki -que hicieron? mira lo rojo que esta, abusaste de el ¿verdad?-

-¿¡como se te ocurre!? yo no soy así!-

Y Mikado observaba otra nueva escena entre esas dos familias, un poco distanciado de ellos, temiendo que la locura fuera contagiosa.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

N/A: Gracias por seguir mi historia y muchas mas por sus reviews, me animan a seguir esta historia y saber que les agrada el rumbo que esta tomando la historia. ya saben cualquier comentario, opinión o lo que gusten comentar yo con gusto los recibo (pico-tres) hasta el proximo capi!


	7. Agradecimientos Especiales

Hola hola, este espacio no sera para el capitulo siguiente, lamento si los decepcione un poco, pero quiero tomarme esta "hoja" para agradecerles por sus reviews y hacerme saber como les va pareciendo el fic

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA:

-SHOJORANKO

-RANMAFAN

-MARGARITA99DST

-ELI VENTURA

-HARURI SAOTOME

-CHICA844

-GUEST

-ANDY-SAOTOME-TENDO

-AKANE TENDO

-TEGOMITSU

-AKANE-KUN19

-MARI-CHAN 746

-RYAOTAKU

-BELLDANDI17

Y tambien agradecer a quienes me ponen en sus favoritos como historia y/autora. Muchas gracias!

Y ya de paso les comento que voy a mitad del capitulo que viene, les adelanto que nuestra pareja favorita ya disfrutó mucho tiempo a solas y es hora de que lleguen otros a entrometerse (risita malvada). esta vez tratare que sea mas largo que lo usual. gracias por su paciencia y hasta la proxima!

:)


	8. Chapter 7

JAMAS NOS CASAREMOS

Cap 7 Chicos en apuros

Ya había anochecido y afuera del edificio se encontraban los Tendo y los Saotome esperando su taxi.

Los asesores se despidieron de las dos familias no sin antes comentarles e invitándolos a intercambiar números telefónicos y direcciones para fomentar mas visitas y convivencia entre los jóvenes prometidos.

Idea que les pareció perfecta a Genma y a Soun, pero que para la más pequeña de los Tendo no le hacía mucha gracia; haciendo visible su incomodidad al fruncir el seño para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

El chico pelinegro suspiró suplicando mentalmente que ese largo día acabara de una buena vez.

Los asesores se marcharon a pie y el primer taxi llegó.

-Bueno Tendo, seguimos en contacto viejo amigo, hay que ponernos de acuerdo para una salida de copas- Se abrazaron y palmearon la espalda del otro –me alegra volver a verte-

-a mi también Saotome. Claro que si, cuando gustes llamar o ir a visitarnos. Es tu casa. Y tu sobrino también será bienvenido- Dijo el hombre del bigote. Estrechando la mano del "sobrino" de Genma.

-gracias- respondió Ranma

Nabiki se acercó al oido de su hermana menor al ver que su padre les estaba invitando a subir al taxi -¿no te vas a despedir de tu novio?-

-el no es mi novio- dijo molesta

Nabiki se encongió de hombros –pues yo si me voy a despedir- se acercó al señor Genma y se despidieron estrechando manos, luego miró al joven de camisa roja y le sonrió, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla –un placer conocerte Ranma, que cuñado tan guapo tengo, te presumiré con mis amigas-

El muchacho no supo como reaccionar ante el comentario, solo atinó a llevarse la mano a la nuca, mientras sonreia apenado y daba las gracias. Dio un vistazo rápido y Akane ya se había subido al taxi. Por un segundo pensó que se despediría de el. Era mas que obvio que no pasaría. se regañó mentalmente.

El taxi dio marcha y desapareció a la lejanía.

-adios! Adiós! – Gritó Genma, luego levantó los brazos y se estiró hasta escuchar un tronido de su espalda –entonces…algo fría tu futura esposa, eh?- buscó un taxi en la mirada.

-tu crees? Yo no lo noté-

-como no? Si no te quiso ver en toda la cena! Si hasta te ignoró cuando le pediste la sal!-

Aquel recuerdo le hizo sentir como si le encajaran un cuchillo en la espalda, si hasta se lo podía imaginar.

-estoy siendo sacastico, papá! Si no soy idiota!-

-ahhh bueeno, pues sé claro muchacho que no te entiendo a veces… mira creo que ahí viene uno libre ¡Taxi!-

.

..

.

-que mala eres, hermanita. Asi nunca te vas a casar-

-no me importa, por mi mejor-

-Akane- reprochó su padre –la verdad fuiste muy descortes con ese muchacho. No lo conoces del todo, por lo tanto no debes tratarlo así-

-por lo mismo que no lo conozco no se si es mala persona. ¿Que tal que si lo es?-

-no creo que sea mala persona si lo emparejaron contigo, debe de ser un santo el pobre- dijo Nabiki muy divertida –y tener una paciencia infinita, para aguantarte de aquí a toda la vida. Tal vez por eso lo escogieron para ti, hermanita-

-ushh mejor cállate Nabiki!-

-Akane hija- reprochó de nuevo el señor Tendo –Recuerda que el gobierno es muy detallista en lo de la pareja asignada. Si tiene algún problema no le asignan pareja nunca. Mas adelante les darán una platica al respecto. Bueno eso recuerdo nos dijeron a tu madre y a mi-

-pero papá!-

-hija, ya hablaremos en casa-

Akane guardó silencio. Sabia cuando su padre estaba molesto y esa era una de esas veces.

-yo me lo puedo quedar si Akane no lo quiere- dijo Nabiki

-te lo regalo. Lo quieres con un liston o dos?-

-hijas..-

Ambas guardaron silencio

.

..

.

-al fin en casa!- se tumbó sobre el sofá y se quitó las sandalias para levantar los pies sobre el descansabrazo del mueble.

-me daré un baño-

-voy a hacer sándwiches, cuantos quieres?-

-unos 3-

-vale-

Genma encendió el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse los refrigerios y su hijo se metió en la regadera.

Al entrar en contacto con agua tibia no había ningún cambio en su cuerpo, mas sin embargo el agua fria lo hacia cambiar su anatomía a la del sexo opuesto. Estaba fastidiado de no poder disfrutar una ducha fria sin sufrir aquella extraña transformación. A pesar de estar en otoño aun había días de mucho calor y ese dia era uno de ellos. Cerró el agua caliente y dejó que el agua fria corriera. Apenas la sintió tocar su piel y una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago le avisó que se había transformado. Dejó de importarle su cuerpo y solo se dedicó a disfrutar de la frescura re-energetizante. Lo único que agradecia de tener ese pequeño y femenino cuerpo era que así lograba tallarse por completo la espalda. Como mujer se alcanzaba sin problemas.

Abrió de nuevo el agua caliente. Al sentir ser de nuevo el mismo cerró la regadera y alcanzó una toalla para secarse. Detestaba ser mujer. En serio lo detestaba. Se rodeo la toalla en la cintura y salió del baño para entrar en su habitación. Vió su celular brillar indicando que tenia nuevas notificaciones.

Lo había dejado en casa; no podía arriesgarse a que Akane le marcara a "Ranko" y casualmente sonara desde su bolsillo.

Lo desbloqueó y notificaciones de varias llamadas y un mensaje de Akane saturaron la pantalla. Todas a la misma hora.

-"cuando me llamó? Si estuvimos en lo de la cena familiar…"-

Recordó de un flashazo a Akane escondida en el cuarto de la limpieza. La imaginó ahí, molesta, marcándole. Buscando a su amiga.

Suspiró.

Abrió el mensaje

Rankooooooo.

No quiero estar aquí! Quiero írme!

Esto no va a funcionar ya lo sé :/

Susupiró de nuevo. Se vistió con unos shorts y salió del cuarto. Momentos después regresó con un plato de sándwiches y un vaso con refresco de naranja. Empezó a comer mientras le escribia un mensaje a su amiga

-perdon por no contestar, estuve todo el dia con labores de la casa-

envio el mensaje y minutos despues recibió otro.

-te puedo marcar? quiero contarte lo que pasó-

-perdona, estoy muy cansada, podemos hablar el lunes en la escuela?-

-esta bien, descansa amiga-

-tu igual-

.

..

.

El metro estaba mas que lleno ese dia, todos iban apretados.

-me tocaste el culo!- grito una chica.

-no! yo no fui lo juro!- se escudó el acusado

-pervertido!- La chica empezó a darle manotazos en el hombro mientras le gritaba.

Ranma se movió a duras penas para alejarse de ese par y los animos se caldearon con alunas mujeres mas, quienes quisieron meterse en la pelea contra el "pervertido" y al tratar de salir de ahi la empujaron, al sentir que perdia el piso trató de alcanzar lo que fuera para recuperar el equilibrio. para su mala suerte lo que alcanzó fue un buen mechon de cabello morado.

-ay!- alguien exclamó de dolor

Ranko se asustó al reconocer a la dueña de aquella cabellera. era la chica que hablaba raro con la cual habia tenido un percance anterior en el mismo metro. la chica pelimorada la miró y la reconocio de inmediato, por su expresión y mirada llena de rencor.

Ranko tragó saliva.

-tú..- dijo con odio -tu hacerlo a proposito!-

-nononono!- exclamó -no fue mi intención, perdoname!-

-ya tenerme harta!-

la chica le soltó un golpe, que la pelirroja esquivó con esfuerzos. Debido al poco espacio disponible. apenas se abrieron las puertas del metro y salió como pudo de ahi. dió dos grandes zancadas y suspiró aliviada al saberse fuera de ahi y lejos de la chica.

aunque el gusto le duró muy poco

-no escaparás!-

escuchó el grito a sus espaldas. miró y la chica del peinado de bombones salió tambien del metro, a perseguirla.

Ranko corrió dos cuadras y la furiosa mujer no parecia rendirse.

Ranko dió la vuelta en una esquina, esperanzada a perder a su nueva enemiga adquirida, y para su mala suerte, la pequeña pelirroja chocó con una chica pelicastaña que llevaba una olla con ramen caliente.

-argggghh- al sentir el agua del ramen caer sobre ella gritó por instinto, pensando estaria hirviendo, siendo transformada por el caldo. la pelicastaña quien no habia caido en cuenta de nada miró asustada al muchacho que habia caido de sentón al suelo.

-perdoname! lo siento! estas bien?!-

Segundos después de la esquina llegó corriendo la chica peli morada, quien al no ver al joven en el suelo tropezó con él y calló, Ranma actuó rápido y la detuvo de la caída y de caer al suelo, amortiguándola con sus brazos.

La nueva enemiga, quien había cerrado los ojos del susto, los abrió poco a poco y se encontró con un joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros revoltosos y mojados de ranmen.

-estas bien?- le preguntó Ranma y ella no supo que responder

-¿estas bien, chico? diablos lo siento, no te quemaste?-la pequeña mujer dueña de la olla los ayudó a levantarse, y le tomó la cabeza a Ranma -uff, suerte que apenas estaba caliente.

Ranma se limpió de su cabeza y hombros lo que quedaba de los fideos -no te preocupes, la culpa fue mía, en serio-

Por dentro Ranma agradecía aquel accidente caído del cielo, así ya no sufriría por la persecución de la chica.

Escucha por favor, toma esto -le entregó un folleto -aquí hay vales de descuento del restaurante donde trabajo, por favor tómalos como disculpa- la pequeña se inclinó ante él y se fue corriendo con la olla vacía en manos.

Ranma la vio alejarse, y de nuevo le dio las gracias en silencio. Dispuesto a marcharse dio la vuelta pero se encontró de nuevo a la peli morada.

-ay!- saltó -ehmmm... fue un accidente lo juro, lo siento-

-tranquilo, yo ser la que corría rápido- dijo la chica, sonriéndole.

Ranma se sintió muy incomodo, la chica no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

-ehmmm bueno nos vemos- se despidió con la mano y dio media vuelta de nuevo, dispuesto a marcharse.

La chica se interpuso

-Como llamarte?-

-ehmmm... Ranma..-

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo

-ehmm. Hasta luego- sonrió el chico y dió media vuelta, y de nuevo se interpuso la chica.

-yo ser Shampoo...que edad tener tu?-

-ehmm... tengo que irme- sonrió y caminó en reversa para encontrar la esquina por donde había llegado, al encontrarla se despidió de nuevo con una fingida sonrisa y huyó despavorido.

-"que guapo"- pensó la chica, para luego recordar que estaba en caza de la pelirroja del metro, corrió de nuevo en su búsqueda.

.

..

.

-porque esa cara? que te pasó? y porque hueles a fideos chinos?-

-no preguntes... simplemente no vuelvo a ir por tus cigarrillos..-

-esta bien, no pregunto- dijo Genma, se enderezó en el sillón donde estaba acostado viendo televisión. y estiró la mano esperando recibir el encargo que le había hecho.

-estaba cerrado-

-argh maldición...igual gracias muchacho.- se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, dándole la menor importancia.

-por qué no fumas de cualquier marca y ya?- le dijo a su progenitor mientras caminaba al baño dispuesto a darse un regaderazo y sacarse el olor a fideos.

-cuando tu seas mayor y fumes, te reto a que fumes de cualquier marca a ver si tan fácil-

-si como sea- cerró la puerta del baño.

.

..

...

..

.

-vaya! que sorpresa, Akane- sonrió

-buenas tardes doctor Tofú- dijo algo apenada

-pasa pasa, estás en tu casa-

La guió hasta la sala y se sentaron uno frente a otro con la mesita de té de por medio.

-¿como esta tu familia?-

-muy bien, gracias. y usted?-

-yo muy bien, aunque algo cansado estos días -rió suavemente- he tenido muchos clientes que me requieren ir a domicilio, pero ya tengo una nueva asistente desde hace un par de días, en estos momentos está en su hora de comida, en cuanto regrese te la presento con gusto, se ve que serian muy buenas amigas-

-me alegro mucho doctor...-

-oh! que modales los míos, quieres una taza de té?-

-por favor-

El doctor se fue a la cocina a preparar té. Dejando a solas a Akane con sus pensamientos.

No había ido solo a saludar. Llevaba toda la noche pensando una y otra vez que ya era hora de confesarse a su amor platónico. En cuanto el hombre regresó a la sala, Akane intentó armarse de valor.

-doctor hay algo que he querido decirle desde... recuerda cuando le traje galletas?-

-claro, por supuesto, estaban deliciosas por cierto, tu las hiciste?-

-emmmm... no.. yo soy terrible para la cocina- bajó la mirada algo apenada

-oh no te preocupes, pequeña Akane, si practicas lo suficiente serás muy buena cocinera, como tu querida hermana Kasumi, que en paz descanse-

Akane levantó la mirada para agradecerle el halago hacia su difunta hermana mayor, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. La mirada del hombre frente a él la dejó muda.

Una mirada de Melancolía, tristeza. y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del doctor.

-oh perdóname- sonrió, limpiándose el rostro con su pulgar -sabes que le tenía un gran aprecio a Kasumi..-

Sintió ganas de llorar también.

-no se preocupe Doctor Tofu- sonrió tristemente -déjeme traerle una toalla, me permite pasar a su baño?-

-claro, estás en tu casa-

Akane subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso

"esto no va bien"

pensó

"me declararé luego"

Entró al baño y tomó una pequeña toalla de manos que estaba bien doblada sobre el porta toallas empotrado en la pared, detuvo sus pasos a medio camino.

"pequeña Akane" así la acababa de llamar su amor secreto.

¿Realmente aun la ve así?¿como una niña pequeña?¿así va a ser siempre?

Miró a su izquierda, una tenue luz que salía de una habitación por la puerta apenas abierta, atrapó su atención. Se acercó y por la rendija divisó una cama. Se ruborizó.

"la habitación del doctor! nunca la había visto"

se acercó y trató de ver todo lo posible, se impactó por algo que en ese mismo momento supo que no debió descubrir.

En la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, estaba un portarretratos, y dentro de él, la foto de Kasumi; Su difunta hermana mayor.

Echó un paso atras, y sintió que le faltó el aire, bajó rapidamente los escalones y le entregó la toalla al Doctor.

-Perdoneme, tengo que irme-

-estas bien? pasa algo malo?- preguntó a la peliazul -te vez algo alterada-

-no, lo que pasa es que recordé que tengo un asunto en casa, debo irme- rapidamente se dirigió a la salida.

-Ya regresé, Doctor-

Akane en su huida chocó con la recien llegada, era una chica que la hizo sentir que ya la habia visto antes, sin atinar muy bien cuando.

-Shampoo! que bueno que llegaste, asi conoces a Akane, ella y su familia son amigos mios, muy buenas personas por cierto- sonrió Tofú, y se acercó a ambas señoritas y les tomó el hombro a cada una -Akane, Shampoo es mi nueva asistente, hace poco llegó al pais desde china; impresionante, no?-

Akane hizo una reverencia -mucho gusto, perdón pero debo irme- y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

-Akane no se ve bien.. -dijo el hombre algo serio-..Shampoo, crees que sea buena idea seguirla?

-yo dudarlo, Doctor-

.

..

.

Akane corrió sin pensar, solo quiso alejarse lo mas que podia, lo mas rapido, lo mas lejos... que significaba aquella foto? ¿acaso el doctor estaba..?

-ayyy- La peliazul cayó sobre su trasero directo en el suelo, habia chocado con algo?... no! con alguien! alguien tirado en el suelo! justo frente donde estaba ella.

-ay! lo siento mucho!- gateó hasta la otra persona -estas bien? perdoname!-

Tan cerca de el, pudo reconocerlo, era aquel muchacho que al parecer vivia en el departamento al lado de Ranko, aquel chico que actuó de manera muy rara aquella vez.

El chico abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de una pequeña mano moviendo su hombro, se levantó de un brinco, cual si fuera un resorte y su sorpresa fue mayor al reconocerla, era la misma chica que habia visto tiempo atras fuera de su departamento.

-yoo...yo no...eh..no no es..yo..yo-

-perdoname por favor, no fue mi intención tumbarte-

-yoyo yo..estoy es, estoy bien! yo lo siento! no no me fijé!- el muchacho hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Akane se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que se le habia pegado en su viaje al suelo -tu eres vecino de Ranko, verdad?-

-eh? no no.. yo.. eh...-

-si, una chica mas bajita que yo, pelirroja; vives en los edificios donde te vi, no?-

-ehh... si...pero..-

Recordó que algunas veces que llegaba de su antiguo trabajo,veia llegar a una chica pelirroja a casa de los Saotome, pero el no acostumbraba inmiscuirse en la vida de los vecinos, salvo cuando hacian demasiado escandalo que no le dejaban dormir, ya que el solia rotar horarios, teniendo que dormir de dia y trabajar de noche a veces.

-creo que si- dijo dudoso de sus propias palabras.

-que bien!- dijo akane, sonriendole -pensé que te habia confundido, si eres ese chico-

El chico quedó estático en su lugar, temeroso de hablar. Siempre había sido muy timido con las mujeres, mas aun si eran bonitas. el solo estar frente a ellas lo hacian tartamudear y no saber ni como comportarse. eso le deprimía bastante porque era la principal razón que lo rechazaran.

-Me llamo Akane,y tu?-

-Ro..Ryoga-

-Mucho gusto-

-sii...emm tengo que irme-

-si, no te preocupes, nos vemos luego-

Ryoga se alejó y regresó la mirada un momento, Akane muy sonriente lo despidió agitando la mano en el aire, el imitó el saludo tímidamente y siguió su camino, al llegar a una esquina se escondió del otro lado y sonrió emocionado

"hablé con una chica! y no me tachó de raro!" gritó en su interior "soy tan feliz!"

Se fue corriendo y dando de saltitos tarareando muy alegremente de regreso a su lugar de trabajo.

Akane, sabiéndose a solas dejó de sonreír

"mejor me voy a casa" pensó.

.

..

.

Y el lunes habia llegado de nuevo, y otra vez a ir a clases, Ranko esperaba a su amiga en donde siempre, la cual no tardó en llegar.

-Buenos dias!- dijo alegre la peliazul.

-Buenos dias, estas mas sonriente de lo habitual- mencionó la pelirroja -pasó algo en la reunión familiar?-

-no te diré- dijo algo molesta -eres mala amiga por no contestar mis llamadas- giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, notandose indignada y empezando a caminar hacia la escuela.

-oh vamos -alegó, caminando detras de su amiga -sabes que no puedo usar el telefono los fines de semana, ya te habia dicho; mi padre es muy gruñón- se escudó la pelirroja -a duras penas puedo mensajear sin que se de cuenta- mintió -por todo me regaña-

-que curioso, parece que es completamente diferente fuera de casa- Akane la esperó a que alcanzara sus pasos -es muy diferente su comportamiento con tu primo Ranma, será que es machista?-

-ehh.. para nada.. solo que ya sabes.. los padres son mas estrictos con nosotras las mujeres, verdad?- se defendió.

-Puede que si- le sonrió -Mi papá es un pan de dios! ojala tu papá fuera como el mio-

-eso quisiera- bufó la pelirroja

-sabes? nuestros padres se conocen de antes, cuando jovenes-

-en serio?- fingió sorpresa

-si, hablaron mucho de aquellos dias, y amenazaron con sali de parranda pronto-

-ahaha ah que mi padre, que cosas no?... y...que te pareció mi primo?-

-que me pareció?- se llevó la mano al mentón, adoptando una pose pensativa -mmm..algo dramatico- recordó aquel momento novelero.

-porque?-

-no se, olvidalo-

Estaban entrando a las instalaciones escolares.

-Oye Ranko...ayer fui a ver al Doctor Tofú y..-

-OH! pero que ven mis ojos!- Kuno se acercó a las chicas y las tomó el hombro a cada una -tanta belleza es demasiado para el corazón de este apuesto muchacho que soy yo!, concedanme una cita y no se arrepentirán- y les dedicó su mejor mirada conquistadora llamada "enamoramiento chispazo del amor rayo azul"

-sueltame antes que te rompa un dedo- gruñó la pequeña de la trenza.

Y del otro lado Akane lo miraba muy molesta tambien.

Y no pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando Kuno fue golpeado en la cabeza por un martillo amarillo de plástico.

-Jovencito!- gritó la pequeña -deje a las señoritas o lo reportaré con el director!- levantó el martillo de nuevo, amenazante

-Profesora Hinako! perdóneme, no volverá a pasar!- gritó mientras corria y sentia los martillazos en su nuca una y otra vez, perseguido por la pequeña profesora que apenas si era mas alta que Ranko. desapareciendo ambos a la vuelta del pasillo.

-la profesora Hinako si sabe como tratar a estudiantes como Kuno- rió la pelirroja

-Si, aunque no creo que por ser recién llegada tenga derecho a golpear a sus alumnos- dijo Akane alzando la ceja.

-se lo merece- recalcó Ranko- y no me dijiste sobre el doctor..-

-vamos a clase, ya empezó- Akane tomó de la muñeca a su compañera y se adentraron en el salón. la ojiazul suspiró, ya le preguntaría después de clases.

Continuará...

N/A: Gracias por seguir esta historia, las espero en los reviews n.n/ (picotres)


	9. Chapter 8

jamas nos casaremos

cap 8: el primo loco

Días después...

"me duele el estómago, no es nada grave pero no voy a poder ir a la escuela. Mañana hablamos amiga!"

-vaya..Espero este bien- le respondió el mensaje deseándole pronta recuperación.

Había terminado de comer, se levantó de la mesa junto con los platos para llevarlos hacia el lavabo de la cocina. Se fue a lavar los dientes y saliendo de su casa se encontró con su padre en la acera, charlando con una vecina.

-ya me voy a la escuela, hola señora hyung-

-hola hijita, que te vaya bien- dijo la amable anciana

Soun le sonrió alegre -Mucho cuidado hija-

-si, nos vemos-

Caminó sin mucha prisa ya que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, rememoró lo que había visto en la habitación del doctor Tofú ese día que lo visitó, ya había pasado más de una semana de aquello; mas no lo había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con su amiga Ranko, pues no se había presentado la oportunidad.

Dio un largo suspiro. Y si le preguntaba directamente al doctor Tofú?.. no, no podría, si lo hiciera el se daría cuenta que vió dentro de su recamara. ¿Y si la tachaba de entrometida? no soportaría cualquier tipo de rechazo de ese hombre.

¿Sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma?

en la esquina donde habitualmente la esperaba su amiga Ranko; se encontraba aquel muchacho recargado en la pared, su sorpresa se tornó en un seño fruncido, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, siendo honesta, no quería volver a verlo.

buenos días- le saludó El chico de la trenza

-buenos días- dijo muy solemne sin detenerse- con tu permiso-

-espera.. puedo acompañarte?-

Akane lo miró con sospecha -¿que se te ofrece?-

-Ranko me pidió acompañarte... espero no molestarte-

Akane bufó -como gustes-

Akane siguió su andar hacia la escuela y a su lado estaba el joven pelinegro, a una distancia prudente.

-son muy amigas, ¿verdad? por eso fuiste aquel día a la casa-

Akane se detuvo en seco, y lo tomó del pecho de la camisa roja sin cuidado alguno -le dijiste que fui ese día!?-

-por supuesto que no!- movió las manos en negativa. "ayyy pobre de mi, no dejo de mentirle" se lamentó en su mente.

Ahora que lo veía de frente y tan cerca pudo notar que los ojos del muchacho en efecto eran azules, los cuales resaltaban bastante con aquella camisa china que traía puesta. lo soltó.

-también vienes de china?-

-ehhh. si. ¿Porque la pregunta?-

Akane se relajó de nuevo y siguió su andar -por la camisa que usas, Ranko también viene de china... supongo que tu también eres originario de aquí, por que el gobierno nos emparejó.-

-de hecho... escucha quiero hablar contigo sobre... sobre lo del matrimonio... puedo esperar por ti a la salida?-

-¿y porque no lo dices aquí y ahora?-

-preferiría que lo charláramos sin prisa-

Akane guardó silencio.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu mochila?-

Ranma se acercó un poco y estiró la mano intentando alcanzar la pequeño maletín café de la peliazul, pero ella lo movió al lado contrario.

-Puedo sola, gracias-

-Buenos días! camino a la escuela?- Dijo el hombre tras ellos.

Akane se le volcó el corazón al escucharlo, y temió mirarlo, no sabía como reaccionar frente a el. El doctor Tofú se acercó muy sereno y sonriente, con una bolsa de frutas al hombro. -Hola, ¿eres su amigo?- se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes, cubriendo a Akane con su cuerpo.

-algo así, buen día Doctor- dijo Ranma, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando -soy conocido de Akane y de su padre Soun, y su hermana Nabiki-

-ya veo- siguió sonriendo, miró a Akane de reojo -es cierto, pequeña Akane?-

Y de nuevo ese apodo "cariñoso" que le dolía tanto. Se tragó el sentimiento y sonrió al doctor -si, es amigo mío; doctor tofú, de hecho es primo de Ranko-

-ohh de tu amiga verdad? ahora que lo veo bien, si se parecen- carcajeó y le palmeó el hombro a Ranma, para luego posar su mano firme donde mismo -vayan con cuidado-

-Claro que si, Doctor-

Akane se adelantó -vámonos Ranma..- y se apresuró a alejarse lo más rápido, el chico de la trenza fue tras ella. Mientras el Hombre de la bolsa se limitó a verlos marcharse. Mirando con algo de sospecha al pelinegro.

"pequeña" pensó Akane "siempre voy a ser una niña para él...creí que dejando crecer mi cabello, el..."

-Ese doctor te aprecia mucho, ¿no?-

-¿como dices?- lo dicho por el muchacho le hicieron olvidar sus pensamientos por un momento

-si...¿como sabias que es doctor?-

-Mi prima Ranko me platicó un poco de él, sabe describir muy bien a las personas y por eso lo identifiqué rápido- sonrió despreocupado, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

-¿te...- tomó uno de sus mechones y lo enroscó en los dedos algo nerviosa -..Contó algo más de él?-

-si, que es muy amable y buena persona… aunque se nota por cómo te cuidó de mi-

-¿cómo que cuidar?- dijo molesta, no entendía que se refería

-por cómo se impuso frente a mí, para protegerte, ¿no te diste cuenta?-

Akane lo miró un momento, y rememorando entendió al fin -seguro porque me ve como una niña, que no se sabe defender sola- Akane siguió caminando levantando el puño en alto.

-puede ser... aunque...-

Akane regresó sus pasos -¿aunque qué?-

-no lo sé... se veía algo preocupado…- frotó su mentón con los dedos, algo pensativo -… celoso quizás-

-¿celoso? por favor- se ruborizó

-¿tú le gustas a ese doctor?-

-¡claro que no! ¡como se te ocurre!- se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡te ruborizaste!- la señaló con el dedo, como quien descubre algo increíble -¡te gusta! ¿No es así? ¡El te gusta!-

-¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE!?- roja de vergüenza, le dio tremendo bofetón que tumbó a Ranma al suelo, y huyó despavorida -¡ESTAS LOCOOO!-

.

..

.

Llegó a la entrada del colegio Furinkan, cansada y agitada por la pequeña carrera que había hecho recién, se recargó en la pared para recuperar el aliento. Frunció el seño sorprendida de ver llegar corriendo al muchacho que creyó haber dejado desmayado en la calle.

-hola- saludó Ranma, con la mejilla roja.

-¡¿cual hola?!- contestó molesta y desconcertada.

-entonces te espero aquí en la tarde, ¿a qué hora?-

Recordó aquello. Suspiró. -a las 5.30 aquí- sentenció -se puntual-

-si, nos vemos- se despidió y trotó de regreso, perdiéndose su silueta a lo lejos.

"ay no... descubrió que me gusta el doctor Tofú..y ahora que haré... tengo que idear como no le cuente a nadie más, tengo que hablar con Ranko! ¡su primo esta loco!"

-Akane!- le gritaron sus amigas al unisono, saliendo detrás de la barda de la entrada al colegio.

Akane brincó sobre su sitio, sintiendo como le venía un paro cardiaco

-quien es ese chico!? de donde salió!- gritaron Akari y Chiyo emocionadas por el joven misterioso que hace un momento estaba hablando con su amiga -preséntanosloooooo!-

-ay pero que coordinaditas me salieron- rió la peli azul.

Apresaron a su amiga cada una de cada brazo, y así se fueron a su salón de clases -no te nos escaparas, cuéntanos quien es. ¿de dónde lo conoces?-

-Es un conocido de la familia-

Sus amigas no se lo creían del todo esa respuesta tan simple, menos con esa risita nerviosa de su amiga, que hacía cada que intentaba mentir o salir de algún tema incomodo.

-jovencitas! a sus lugares por favor! ya nada de chismes! a estudiar que a eso venimos! a aprender!- dijo la joven maestra, entrando al aula moviendo de un lado a otro su martillo de plástico, el objeto con el que castigaba a los malos alumnos para que se comportaran.

-luego nos cuentas del chico apuesto, eh?- dijo Chiyo, guiñándole el ojo a su amiga de forma cómplice.

-¿chico apuesto?¿ ¡donde donde!?- gritó la maestra Hinako, metiéndose entre las dos alumnas -¿es mayor de edad? ¿¡trabaja!? donde esta el chico apuesto!? exijo saber quién es! exijo que sea doctor!-

-ay maestra, es de nuestra edad el muchacho- respondió Akari, suspirando por la actitud de quien debería ser la persona más madura de todo el salón.

-ayy... nunca conoceré a mi hombre ideal..- caminó cabizbaja hasta el escritorio y se sentó en lo que sacaba de su bolso una barra de caramelo con chocolate y un mini televisor el cual encendió y puso un canal educativo, lo giró hacia sus alumnos para que pudieran verlo -estoy deprimida, vean el televisor- dijo mientras lloriqueaba y se lamentaba de sí misma.

Todos tomaron asiento y se dedicaron a acatar la orden de la profesora.

-pobre miss Hinako- Chiyo le susurró a sus dos amigas desde su lugar -creo que se va a quedar soltera otro año más-

Y así estuvieron en silencio mirando el televisor, preguntándose si realmente serviría de algo aquel programa extranjero.

Continuará

N/A: holas como han estado? sii shampoo ya apareció pero primero akane y ranma se conoceran un poco mas antes que shampoo y Ryoga entren en acción. ranma miente mas y mas, ¿que pasará? XD. lo escribo un poco a lo loco por las prisas jeje, pero trataré de ponerle mas atención a la escritura n.n/ y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, me encanta que les guste tanto, aqui seguimos y los leo en los reviews. hasta entonces! (pico tres)


End file.
